Von Haustieren und ihren Haltern
by Little Shattered
Summary: Das seltsame Verschwinden von Lornes Team ruft Sheppards Leute auf den Plan. Lorne allerdings zu finden gestaltet sich schwieriger als angenommen und eine fremde, dem Glauben verfallene, Kultur ist erst der Anfang ihrer Schwierigkeiten...
1. Spurensuche

**Titel:** Von Haustieren und ihren Haltern  
**Autor:** Little Shattered  
**Zeit:** Mitte Season 3 , vor „The Return"  
**Spoiler:** Bis Mitte Season 3, sind aber nicht viele  
**Charaktere:** Lt. Col. Sheppard samt Team und Major Lorne  
**Kategorie:** General, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Länge:** 12 Kapitel  
**Beta:** Manu - Sie hat wieder eine hervorragende Arbeit geleistet (hier noch mal ein dickes Dankeschön) und alles was noch an Fehlern übrig geblieben ist, geht auf mein Konto  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.

**Inhalt:** Das seltsame Verschwinden von Lornes Team ruft Sheppards Leute auf den Plan. Nur diesmal sind ihre Rollen vertauscht und es liegt an John das Team zu finden, bevor es zu spät ist. Allerdings gestaltet sich das schwieriger als angenommen und eine fremde, dem Glauben verfallene, Kultur ist erst der Anfang ihrer Schwierigkeiten...

**Author's Note:** Diese FF entstand als reines Füllmaterial für eine andere, schon lange von mir angefangene Story (dessen Ende immer noch nicht in Sicht ist). Doch sie war viel zu komplex um noch dorthin zu passen. Also habe ich sie überarbeitet und kann nun sagen, nach langem hin und her und so machen Nervenverlust meinerseits auf dieser langen Entstehungsphase, dass ich sie fertig habe! Ich hoffe, dass ich mit dieser etwas Action- und Spannungsorientierten Story einige von euch glücklich machen werde!

**A/N2:** Nur um Verwirrungen vorzubeugen, nein, es geht hier weder um McKays Katze, noch um Sheppards Hund oder etwas ähnlich humorvolles, wie es der Titel vielleicht vermuten lassen könnte. Aber findet es selbst heraus! ;)

**Feedback:** Immer her damit!

* * *

**Von Haustieren und ihren Haltern **

by Little Shattered**  
**

**Kapitel 1:  
_Spurensuche_**

Hell erstrahlte das Sonnenlicht durch das dichte Blätterdach, das an die Tropen, in einer seltsamen Paarung mit einem typisch Nordamerikanischen Wald, erinnerte. Pflanzen rankten sich am Boden entlang mit Blüten so groß, üppig und wohlriechend, dass sie die Fantasie so manchen Künstlers sicher anregen würde, diesen Augenblick in einem Bild für die Ewigkeit einzufangen.

Alles war von Leben erfüllt, fremde Tiere ließen ihre Laute erklingen und füllten mit dem sanften Wind, der durch das Blätterdach wehte, den Frieden, der mit dieser Landschaft in Koexistenz zu leben schien.

Doch John Sheppard merkte wenig von diesem Anblick, als er zusammen mit seinem Team, den Sergeants Lambrick und Grafton und Lt. Jarrell, durch die Landschaft von M55-812 schritt. Sein Kopf war mit seiner Aufgabe beschäftigt, die ihn immer wieder die Umgebung sondieren ließ. Tatsächlich entbehrte die Situation nicht einer gewissen Ironie, war es doch meist Lorne und sein Team, das sie aus der Klemme holte.

Doch nicht dieses Mal. Heute war es an ihnen, dem Major Hilfe zu leisten. Nur wobei, das war die Frage. Die offizielle Betitelung eines Such- und Rettungseinsatzes gab wenig an Informationen zu der aktuellen Lage her.

Grimmig spähte John in das Blätterdach über ihnen, wo ein vogelartiges Tier soeben einen sonderbar klingenden Laut von sich gegeben hatte.

Trotz seiner gewohnten Art lässig im Auge einer ernsten Situation zu agieren, fiel es John heute etwas schwer diese Norm aufrecht zu erhalten.

Es war erst sechs Tage her. Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla, ja sogar McKay hatten ihm gesagt, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen wäre. Dass er sich nichts vorwerfen könne. Und doch nagten die Ereignisse an ihm. Und diese Mission hier trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Hier müsste es sein", holte ihn McKay aus den dunklen Erinnerungen, die sich ungewollt wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auftun wollten.

Eine Art Lichtung hatte sich vor ihnen aufgetan, gerade groß genug, um einem Puddlejumper eine Parkmöglichkeit zu bieten. Aber nur einem, weshalb John dazu gezwungen gewesen war, ihren eigenen etwas weiter entfernt abzustellen. Aber von Lornes Jumper war nichts zu sehen.

„McKay", forderte Sheppard Rodney auf.

Mit einem überheblichen Grinsen in Johns Richtung steckte McKay seinen Lebenszeichendetektor weg und fingerte an der Fernsteuerung ihres eigenen Jumpers herum, bis sich ein Gefährt gleicher Art vor ihnen materialisierte.

„Bitte sehr, ein Jumper!"

„Lambrick, Jarrell, Ronon, Sie sehen sich in der näheren Umgebung um. Teyla, Grafton, vielleicht findet sich ja um den Jumper herum etwas."

Mit einem Kopfnicken von Teyla und ein paar „Ja, Sir"s machten sich alle an ihre Aufgaben.

John betrat mit McKay an seiner Seite Lornes Puddlejumper. Das Inventar war vollzählig, nichts deutete auf ein hastiges Hervorholen von medizinischen Materialien oder zusätzlichen Waffen hin. Das war nicht sonderlich überraschend, bedachte man, dass sie den Jumper getarnt vorgefunden hatten.

„Haben Sie etwas entdeckt?", fragte John McKay, als er zu diesem in das Cockpit trat.

„Nein. Sie haben einen Rundflug über die nähere Umgebung gemacht und den Planeten gescannt. Praktisch genau dasselbe, das wir bei unserer Ankunft hier getan haben. Und sie sind zu den gleichen Ergebnissen gekommen."

„Sie können immer noch nicht ihre subkutanen Peilsender erfassen?"

„Nein, Colonel, wie ich Ihnen schon vorhin mitgeteilt habe, lässt die üppige Vegetation mit ihren vielen, fröhlich vor sich hin existierenden Lebensformen nicht zu, vier einzelne Punkte in dem Wust an Signalen auszumachen. Aber falls Sie mich immer noch nicht verstanden haben sollten, kann ich es vielleicht noch einmal ganz simpel für Sie erklären."

Als Antwort schickte John McKay nur einen 'Ich-bin-nicht-in-der-Stimmung-für-so-etwas' Blick, welcher das leicht herablassende Grinsen schnell aus Rodneys Zügen verschwinden ließ.

Die Lage war ernst. Lornes Team hatte den morgendlichen Check-In mit Atlantis verpasst und antwortete nicht auf ihre Rufe. Ihr letzter Kontakt war am Abend zuvor gewesen, wo Lorne mitgeteilt hatte, dass er die Nacht auf M55-812 verbringen wolle. Das war genug Zeit, um in eine miese Lage zu geraten, aus der man sich nicht mehr herausboxen konnte.

Und gelegentlich mussten es nur ein paar Augenblicke sein, um das schlimmste aller Ergebnisse zu erzielen und in einem Desaster zu enden.

Doch diesen Gedankengang wollte John nicht verfolgen. Nicht jetzt und wenn es nach ihm ging, dann auch nicht später. Vor dem Jumper gesellte sich Sheppard zu Teyla, die mit dem dunkelhäutigen Sergeant Grafton nach Spuren eines Kampfes gesucht hatte.

Sie hatten nichts finden können, was John nicht im Geringsten verwunderte.

Ebenso gestaltete es sich mit Ronon, Sergeant Lambrick und Lt. Jarrell. Auch sie hatten nichts außer einem schmalen Pfad gefunden, der nicht weit entfernt im Dickicht dieses Waldes lag.

„Wie es aussieht müssen wir Lornes Team wohl auf die harte Tour finden."

Und hätte John zu diesem Zeitpunkt geahnt, dass seine Worte näher an der Wahrheit lagen, als jedem von ihnen lieb sein konnte, hätten die Dinge vielleicht einen anderen Verlauf nehmen können.

ooOoo

Eine gute halbe Stunde waren sie nun schon in diesem Urwald unterwegs, der an jeder Ecke mit der Drohung einer allergischen Reaktion aufwartete. Pollenverströmende Ungetüme, genannt Riesenblüten, gefolgt von kleineren Vertretern mit weitaus stärkerem Duft, säumten farbenfroh ihre Wege und ließen Rodney McKay sich dreimal fragen, ob er auf einen Notfall vorbereitet war.

Tatsächlich war er kurz davor Colonel Sheppard zu fragen, doch bei einem genaueren Blick in dessen Richtung überlegte er es sich noch einmal. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal an diesem Tag das Rodney nur einen dieser 'Blicke' als Antwort bekäme. Er wusste, woran es lag und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann konnte Rodney verstehen warum Sheppard ungewohnt ernst an diese Mission heranging.

Und wen wunderte es, lud dieser Auftrag doch gerade dazu ein, Parallelen zu den Ereignissen auf M11-853 zu ziehen. Vollkommen sinnlose Parallelen, denn diese beiden Dinge waren so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Aber Rodney würde es tunlichst vermeiden den Colonel darauf hinzuweisen.

Das Thema schnitt man in seiner Nähe besser nicht an, es sei denn man wollte Wände schneller hochfahren sehen, als Bauarbeiter Gebäude mit der Abrissbirne einreißen konnten. Nein, schlafende Hunde sollte man besser nicht wecken. Also schritt Rodney stumm neben dem Colonel her und versuchte sich besser nicht auszumalen, was es hier für Insekten geben musste, wenn es Blüten solchen Ausmaßes gab.

„Glauben Sie, dass die Dorfbewohner etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Lornes Team zu tun haben, Sir?", durchbrach Lt. Corey Jarrell die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen auf ihrem Weg ausgebreitet hatte.

Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck antwortete ihm Sheppard. „Ich denke, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sollten wir nichts ausschließen. Allerdings sollten wir keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Laut Lornes Bericht sind die Einheimischen friedliche, einfache Menschen mit einer starken Verbindung zu den Antikern."

„Es ist nicht unüblich, dass Völker mit besonders ausgeprägter Nähe zu den Vorfahren friedliche Menschen sind, die Gewalt ablehnen", schaltete sich Teyla in das Gespräch mit ein.

Rodney schnaubte vernehmlich. „Sie können so friedlich tun wie sie wollen, unter der äußeren Fassade sind sie auch nur Menschen. Und diese haben bekanntlich einen Hang zu irrationalem, spontanem Verhalten, das sich oftmals durch seine Gewalttätigkeit auszeichnet."

„Heißt das, dass wir alle keinen inneren Frieden finden können?" Sheppard hatte sich zu ihm gewandt und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich sage nur, dass es nicht natürlich ist."

Das gab dem Colonel zu denken und sein Gesicht nahm einen nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck an.

„Wenn die Dorfbewohner nichts mit dem Verschwinden von Lornes Team zu tun haben, was könnte dann die Ursache sein?", kam Lt. Jarrell wieder zurück zu ihrem eigentlichen Thema, während er ein Insekt verscheuchte, das offenbar von seinem braunen Haar magisch angezogen wurde.

„Lornes Aufgabe war es, einen Antikeraußenposten zu untersuchen, der laut Datenbank hier zu finden ist. Offensichtlich hat er diesen gefunden und für wertlos erachtet. Durchaus möglich, das er sich dabei geirrt hat. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass das passieren würde."

„Entgegen Ihrer irrigen Annahme sind nicht alle Soldaten unfähig solche Dinge zu beurteilen", kam es von Sheppard zurück, der Rodneys Spitze offensichtlich nicht so stehen lassen konnte.

„Nun, es mag Ausnahmen geben." Ein paar, aber nicht viele. Soldat und Hirn schloss sich in Rodneys Augen einfach von vornherein aus. Und selbst nach zweieinhalb Jahren in Atlantis hatte sich diese Meinung kaum geändert. Oder vielleicht war er bis jetzt einfach auch nur auf eine einzige Strähne von Hohlköpfen in Uniform gestoßen.

„Aber wir reden hier von Antikertechnologie. Ein freudiges Antikergen hier, eine unbedachte Berührung da und schon haben wir alles was man braucht, um ein Unglück herauf zu beschwören." Dabei ließ Rodney seinen Blick zu Sheppard wandern, der aber nichts erwiderte.

„Was auch immer passiert ist, wir werden es herausfinden", sagte Ronon schließlich, als in der Ferne die ersten Anzeichen eines Dorfes zu erkennen waren.

* * *

_tbc_


	2. Der Antikeraußenposten

**Kapitel 2:  
_Der Antikeraußenposten_**

Verschiedenste Hütten waren wie Pflanzenkeimlinge harmonisch zwischen die vereinzelt stehenden dicken Bäume in dieser relativ freien Ebene verteilt. Die runden Hütten waren offensichtlich den Bäumen nachempfunden. Das fein gearbeitete Holz, aus denen sie bestanden, war mit verschiedensten Ornamenten und Pflanzen nachempfundenen Gebilden geschmückt. Und als Teyla ihren Blick in die Baumwipfel hob, sah sie dort oben Baumhäuser, die sich fast in den Schatten der Blätter verloren.

Wild umherstreunende Kinder liefen ihnen entgegen, als sie durch das Dorf schritten und wuselten in schneller Folge an ihnen vorbei, ohne sich von ihnen aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Ihre unbeschwerten Rufe klangen noch eine Weile im sanften Wind nach, bis sie außer Hörweite waren.

Grüßend bahnten sie sich ihren Weg in das innere des Dorfes. Die Bewohner, die Teyla zwischen den einzelnen Hütten sah, waren völlig in ihre Tätigkeit des Alltags vertieft und nahmen sie, Fremde in ihrem Dorf, nur am Rande wahr. Auch wenn Teyla so manche freudigen Blicke in ihre Richtung werfen sah.

Sie trugen Kleidung aus leinenartigen Stoffen in verschiedensten Erdtönen, deren schlichte und einfache Art jedoch durch das handwerkliche Geschick ihrer Herstellung zu etwas besonderem wurde. Zierrat im Stoff und lederner Schmuck wie Bänder, Gürtel und Ketten rundeten ihre Kleidung ab. Eine dieser Ketten zeigte ein Symbol der Vorfahren und mit einem Blick auf die Menschen ihrer Umgebung bemerkte Teyla, das jeder dieses Symbol in irgendeiner Weise bei sich trug.

„Warum wundert mich der Anblick dieser Menschen nicht?", fragte McKay gerade laut, nur um sich im nächsten Moment selber zu antworten. „Oh, ja richtig, das ist ja die Standardvariante dieser Galaxie, einfache, simple Einheimische, die Technologie als wundersamen Zauber ansehen. Wir begegnen ihnen ja nur an jeder Ecke. Und seltsamerweise scheinen wir oft genug gegen irgendwelche ihrer Regeln zu verstoßen."

„Sie meinen wohl, dass _Sie_ gegen irgendwelche Regeln verstoßen, McKay. Sei es die Weigerung an einem zeremoniellen Mahl teilzunehmen-"

„Da waren Zitrusfrüchte drin!", fuhr Rodney John dazwischen.

Dieser ließ sich in seiner Aufzählung aber nicht beirren. „Sich gewissen zeitlichen Bedingungen zu fügen-"

„Wo, bitte schön, besteht der Sinn darin, zwei Stunden zu warten, bevor man eine Tür öffnen darf!?"

„Oder einfach nur mal den Mund zu halten." John versetzte seinen letzten Worten deutlichen Nachdruck.

Teyla nutzte den Moment um McKay anzusprechen. „Standartvariante?"

Rodney musste sich über das volle Ausmaß seiner vorherigen Aussage wohl gerade bewusst geworden sein, denn er nahm einen hilflosen Ausdruck an, als er versuchte, seine Worte unter ihrem stechenden Blick zu entschärfen. Dabei flatterte sein Augenmerk immer wieder von ihr zu John, der inzwischen nur still vor sich hin grinste.

„Nun, uhm, jeder Standart hat Ausnahmen. Ich meine, wir haben schon einige Völker kennen gelernt, die technologisch entwickelt sind und, uhm, deren Wissen über Technologie vorhanden ist. Standartvariante ist vielleicht auch ein zu hoch gegriffenes Wort. Hoher- Wahrscheinlichkeits-Fall wäre besser, oder, uhm... eine fifty-fifty Chance..." Es war Rodney anzusehen, dass er sich redlich abmühte, seine für die Bewohner dieser Galaxie kränkenden Worte wieder gut zu machen.

„Schon gut, Rodney. Ich denke nicht, das es in Ihrem Sinne war mich oder mein Volk zu beleidigen."

Wie um ihrer Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen, warf sie Rodney noch einen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass er es auch besser nicht wagen sollte. So verständnisvoll Teyla auch sein konnte, auf die Ehre ihres Volkes ließ sie nichts kommen.

Als sie in die Mitte des Dorfes traten, kam ihnen ein Mann mittleren Alters entgegen. Er war etwa so groß wie Teyla, etwas rundlich, hatte leicht ergrautes Haar und ein offenes ehrliches Lächeln, was ihm ein liebenswertes Äußeres verlieh. Teyla kam er wie ein lebensfroher Mann vor, der sich gerne unter Menschen begab. Auf einem runden Platz, der ungestörtes Sonnenlicht auf ihre Köpfe warf, begrüßten sie sich.

„Willkommen, willkommen! Ihr müsst Freunde der Fremden sein, die uns vor kurzem besuchen kamen!" Dabei fuhr er mit seiner rechten Hand an den Anhänger, der das Symbol der Vorfahren zeigte. Dieser war nur einer von vielen, denn auffällig viel Zierrat schmückten den Mann vor ihnen.

„Euch haben die Vorfahren zu uns geschickt um uns von den Dingen zwischen den Sternen zu berichten! Es ist uns eine Ehre euch als unsere Besucher willkommen zu heißen! Mein Name ist Aridh. Ich bin der Geschichtsgelernte unseres Dorfes."

Freundlich strahlend blickte er von einem zum anderen.

„Mein Name ist Lt. Colonel John Sheppard und das hier sind Teyla, Ronon, Dr. McKay, die Sergeants Lambrick und Grafton, sowie Lt. Jarrell, " stellte John sie der Reihe nach vor.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken und einem strahlenden Lächeln begrüßte Aridh jeden einzelnen von ihnen.

„Tatsächlich sind wir auf der Suche nach unseren Freunden. Sie haben sich noch nicht zu Hause gemeldet und das ist so gar nicht ihre Art. Wissen Sie, wo sich Major Lorne und sein Team befinden?"

„Oh, Major Lorne und seine Begleiter waren sehr freundliche Gäste unseres Dorfes, Colonel Sheppard. Wir bekommen nicht oft die Gelegenheit Besucher in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen und waren daher ganz angetan von ihnen."

Aridhs Augen strahlten bei der Erinnerung an das Zusammensein mit seinen Gästen. „Sie fragten uns nach unserer heiligen Stätte", fuhr Aridh fort, „an denen die Vorfahren einst wirkten. Major Lorne wollte diese gerne sehen, einer unserer Läufer zeigte ihnen den Weg und brachte sie bis kurz vor die Stätte. Uns selbst ist es untersagt, diesen Ort zu betreten, unser Glauben verbietet es uns."

Aridhs Hände umschlossen kurz das Symbol der Ahnen und für einen kurzen Moment verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. Ein trauriger Ausdruck, wie aus einer fernen Erinnerung, umwölkte seine Züge, bis Teyla ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zog.

„Wenn euch dieser Ort heilig ist, wieso lasst ihr dann Fremde diese Stätte betreten, wo ihr euch doch selbst dieses Recht verwehrt?"

Ein heiliger Ort sollte offen und zugänglich für jeden Suchenden sein, um Einsicht und Klarheit bringen zu können. Es waren Rückzugspunkte um das Innere zu ordnen. Deshalb verstand Teyla dieses sonderbare Verhalten nicht, einen solchen Platz nicht besuchen zu dürfen.

Aridh sah sie kurz an um sich dann an John zu wenden. „Wieso kommt ihr nicht mit mir, wir können eure Fragen beantworten und uns bei einem guten Beiruth austauschen! Es gibt so vieles, das wir uns erzählen können!"

Einladend deutete Aridh auf das hintere Ende des runden Platzes, der von einigen Dörflern mit Tischen und Bänken langsam bestückt wurde. Das würde die Freude der Einheimischen bei ihrem Anblick erklären. Wahrscheinlich war es Sitte ein solches Beiruth abzuhalten, sobald Besucher in das Dorf traten. Zudem bemerkte Teyla die erwartungsvolle Haltung, die Aridh vor ihnen eingenommen hatte.

Der Geschichtsgelehrte wirkte so, als wenn mit einer positiven Antwort von ihnen fest zu rechnen wäre. John hatte seinen Blick ebenfalls auf die Vorbereitungen geworfen, die nicht weit von ihnen stattfanden.

„Das ist ein sehr verlockendes Angebot, aber wir möchten wirklich unsere Freunde finden. Wann haben sie sich zu dieser heiligen Stätte aufgemacht?"

Aridh wirkte leicht geknickt über Johns Worte. „Nun, ich verstehe, wenn Sie gerade andere Dinge vor Augen haben. Aber vielleicht könnten Sie nach ihrer Suche ja zu uns stoßen?"

Hoffnung schwang in Aridhs Frage mit. John sondierte noch einmal ihre Umgebung. Der Drang Lornes Team zu finden war ihm deutlich anzusehen, auch wenn Aridh dieser Punkt vollkommen zu entgehen schien.

„Wenn wir unsere Männer gefunden haben wird sich vielleicht eine Gelegenheit für ein solches Beiruth bieten."

Diese Worte ließen das etwas erschlaffte Lächeln Aridhs wieder im vollem Glanz erstrahlen.

„Ich werde Sie beim Wort nehmen!", versprach ihm der Geschichtsgelehrte, der einen Moment so aussah, als wollte er John freundschaftlich auf den Rücken schlagen. Der verschlossene Blick des Colonels musste ihn aber abgehalten haben.

„Ihre Freunde sind am vergangenen Tage zur Stunde des Helon aufgebrochen", kam Aridh schließlich wieder auf ihr Ursprungsthema zurück.

Konfusion stand nicht nur Teyla bei dieser Aussage ins Gesicht geschrieben, was den Geschichtsgelehrten zu dem Nachsatz veranlasste: „Wenn die Sonne zur Hälfte wieder gesunken ist."

Also am Nachmittag in etwa.

„Unsere Freunde wollten die Nacht bei Ihnen verbringen. Sind sie danach wieder in dieses Dorf gekommen?", fragte Teyla Aridh. Es war am einfachsten die Schritte der Vermissten zu rekapitulieren, um mögliche Ungereimtheiten aufzuspüren. Doch es sah so aus, als wenn es hier keine geben würde.

„Ja, sie kamen bald darauf zurück zu uns und leisteten uns Gesellschaft!"

Der Mann vor ihnen wurde tatsächlich richtig erinnerungsselig, als er offensichtlich den vorigen Tag Revue passieren ließ. „Das war ein denkwürdiges Beiruth! Sie müssen verstehen, wir bekommen hier nicht all zu oft Besuch. Ein Grund mehr, warum sie alle unsere Gäste sein sollten!"

Nach einem Blickaustausch zwischen Teyla und John, bei dem sie förmlich die Gedanken des Colonels erfassen konnte - _der Mann hat wohl nichts anderes zu tun_ - kam der Dorfbewohner schließlich wieder zurück zum Thema.

„Gegen Abend verließen sie uns. Ich glaube sie sagten, das sie Zuhause ‚anrufen' müssten." Das war der letzte Kontakt mit Lorne gewesen. „Danach scheint ihr Weg in andere Richtungen gegangen zu sein."

„Okay, vielleicht wollten sie noch einmal diese heilige Stätte besuchen. Wir sollten uns mal dort umsehen. Könnten Sie uns dorthin führen?", fragte John an Aridh gewandt.

„Oh, nein, aber ich kann euch einen Läufer schicken, der euch den Weg zeigen wird. Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg bei der Suche. Mögen die Vorfahren euch dabei helfen."

Und mit diesen Worten und einem Lächeln, das deutlich auf das Versprechen einer Zusammenkunft hindeutete, verließ Aridh sie und verschwand in der geschäftigen Menge, die noch immer Bänke und Tische aufbaute.

Als Aridh ganz sicher verschwunden blieb, fuhr sich John mit einem etwas ungläubigen Blick mit seiner Hand durchs Gesicht. „Ein interessanter Kerl. Ich hoffe, das sie hier nicht alle so anhänglich sind."

„Bei unserem Glück..." Rodneys Worte ließen John kurz seine Augenbrauen zustimmend heben.

„Wie dem auch sei, sind Sie bereit dazu einen Antikeraußenposten zu untersuchen?"

Nun war es Rodney, der ungläubig drein schaute. „Was denken Sie denn? Ich wette mit Ihnen, das, wenn das Problem dort liegt, ich Lornes Team schneller da raus haben werde, als Sie benötigen, um sich die Schuhe zu binden!"

ooOoo

Aber McKays prahlerische Worte sollten nur das bleiben, prahlerische Worte. Selbst Ronon hatte nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Inventar des Hauptraumes des Antikeraußenpostens werfen müssen um sagen zu können, auf welches Problem Lornes Team auch gestoßen sein mochte, ein technisches war es gewiss nicht gewesen.

Die komplette Einrichtung, die früher mal einem der Labore in Atlantis geähnelt haben musste, war zerstört. Bildschirme lagen zerborsten unter einer dicken Staubschicht, Konsolen waren erhebliche Stücke weg gebrannt und Kristalle und andere Innereien der verschiedenen Geräte lagen überall verstreut, wie nach einem heftigen, alles umfassenden Sturm.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Das ist... Nein...", hörte Ronon das leise vor sich hin Gemurmel von McKay, der mit einem leicht schockierten Blick durch das Chaos um sie herum schritt. Ein funktionsunfähiges Gerät nach dem anderen sondierte dieser, als hoffte er noch etwas Brauchbares zu finden.

„Dr. McKay?" Sergeant Thomas Lambricks Ruf vom anderen Ende des Raumes weckte auch Ronons Aufmerksamkeit.

„Haben Sie etwas entdeckt, das nicht nur noch ein Haufen wertlosen Schrotts ist?", fragte McKay ohne die geringste Hoffnung auf eine positive Antwort.

„Ich fürchte nicht. Aber das hier sieht sehr nach Waffenfeuer aus." Dabei deutete Lambrick an eine Stelle der Wand, die nicht ganz von einer weiteren Konsole verdeckt war. Die Stelle sah nach einer Disruptorwaffe aus.

Und das war nicht die einzige Stelle. Wenigstens ein halbes Dutzend dieses Waffenfeuers hatte Ronon bis jetzt ausmachen können. Die restliche Zerstörung ging von ihm unbekannten Waffen aus.

In diesem Moment stießen Sheppard und Teyla wieder zu ihnen, die sich in den kleineren angrenzenden Räumen umgesehen hatten. Ihren Mienen nach zu urteilen, hatte sich ihnen auch kaum ein anderes Bild geboten.

„Eins ist definitiv, jemand konnte die Inneneinrichtung hier wirklich nicht leiden." Dabei sah Sheppard noch einmal auf die Zerstörung, die sich um sie herum ausbreitete. „Haben Sie etwas entdeckt, Rodney?"

„Neben der offensichtlichen Zerstörung jedes einzelnen Gerätes hier", und dabei sah man McKay deutlich den Verlust an, den er bei dieser Tatsache empfand, „konnte ich feststellen, dass ein paar Dinge fehlen."

Als McKay nicht weiter fortfuhr, fragte Sheppard nach. „Fehlen?"

„Es sind nur Trümmer und Fragmente von den größeren Geräten hier zu finden. Kleinere, wie Handgeräte, Lebenszeichendetektoren und so weiter sind nirgends aus zu machen. Ich nehme an, man hat sie mitgenommen. So etwas hätte hier eigentlich sein müssen."

„Plünderer", sagte Ronon nur, worauf hin ihn gleich mehrere fragende Blicke trafen.

„Es gibt einige, die Geld mit der Beschaffung von Technologie der Vorfahren verdienen. Viele sind dabei für ihre radikalen Methoden bekannt."

„Und was sie nicht mitnehmen können-"

„Das zerstören sie", vollendete Ronon Teylas angefangenen Satz.

„Das ist ja alles sehr interessant, aber was ist mit Lorne?", fragte Sheppard, wobei er ein wenig in den Raum hinein trat. „Wir haben Fußabdrücke gefunden, eindeutig Militärstiefel. Sie waren also hier."

Auch Ronon hatte die Spuren in der dicken Staub- und Schmutzschicht gesehen. Nichts deutete in ihnen auf einen Kampf oder etwas Ungewöhnliches hin.

„Sie müssen zu demselben Ergebnis wie wir gekommen sein, dass es hier nichts zu finden gibt." Teylas Hand glitt über eine ehemals verzierte Wand, die nun von Schüssen und schwarzen Stellen durchsetzt war. „Ich denke nicht, dass der Grund für ihr Verschwinden hier zu finden ist."

„Was uns dann zurück zum Anfang bringen würde." Mit einem Seufzen unterstrich McKay seine Worte.

Aber so ganz stimmte das nicht. Immerhin konnten sie nun wenigstens eine Ursache für Lornes verschwinden ausschließen. Und was auch immer McKay sagen mochte, das _war_ ein Anfang.

* * *

_tbc_


	3. Die Kinder der Vorfahren

**Kapitel 3:  
_Die Kinder der Vorfahren_**

Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Um zu diesem Ergebnis zu kommen mussten sie stundenlang durch diesen Traum eines jeden Biologen laufen. Pech nur, das Rodney kein Biologe war. Sicher hatte er die nötigen Vorraussetzungen - wofür hatte er sie nicht? - aber wen interessierte schon wie Pflanzen tickten? Nein, das Einzige, das Rodney bis jetzt erreicht hatte, waren müde Füße und eine „grummelige Laune", wie Sheppard es nach seinem wiederholten aufmerksam machen über die Verschwendung ihrer Zeit genannt hatte.

Nicht einmal Ronon hatte irgendwelche Spuren in dem Dickicht finden können. Allerdings konnte das auch an der Bodenbeschaffenheit gepaart mit ein paar sehr widerstandsfähigen Pflanzen liegen. Jedenfalls hatte sie ihr Weg schließlich wieder zurück zu dem Dorf geführt.

Mit fester Entschlossenheit bahnte sich Sheppard ihnen allen voran einen Weg durch die Behausungen, auf der Suche nach Aridh. Der Colonel wollte ein paar Antworten. Und nicht nur er. Irgendetwas mussten die Einheimischen wissen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie stießen auf den gesuchten Mann. Allem Anschein nach hatte er bereits Ausschau nach ihnen gehalten.

„Ja, dieser Kerl braucht wirklich ein anderes Hobby", äußerte sich Rodney über den Anblick des über das ganze Gesicht strahlenden Aridhs, der ihnen mit ausgebreiteten Armen entgegen kam.

„Colonel Sheppard! Wie schön Sie und Ihre Gefährten wieder zu sehen! Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie diesmal etwas länger verweilen werden!"

Aridhs Augen glänzten erwartungsvoll, als er jeden einzelnen von ihnen kurz anblickte und schließlich bei Sheppard hängenblieb.

Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln nicht.

„Aridh, wir sind noch immer auf der Suche nach Major Lorne und seinen Männern. Bis jetzt konnten wir keine Spuren von ihnen finden und das lässt genau zwei Möglichkeiten zu. Erstens, sie wurden von dritten verschleppt, die ihr Handwerk verstehen und unter dem Radar agieren. Unwahrscheinlich, aber dennoch möglich. Oder zweitens, Sie und ihr Dorf haben etwas damit zu tun."

Wie um Sheppards Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, trat Ronon an dessen Seite etwas näher an den Geschichtsgelehrten heran.

Das offene Auftreten Aridhs wandelte sich in puren Unglauben.

„Wir sollen etwas damit zu tun haben? Keiner der sich ein _Kind der Vorfahren_ nennt, würde je gegen ihren Willen verstoßen und sich gegen Freunde wenden." Aridh sah wirklich verletzt aus. „Und wir nennen jeden einen Freund, der mit guten und freundlichen Absichten zu uns kommt."

„Gut, aber Sie verschweigen etwas. Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass Sie nichts von dem bemerken, das direkt vor ihrer Haustür passiert."

Sheppards fester Blick ließ Aridh etwas in sich zusammensinken. Ob der Anschuldigung wegen, oder wegen eines Schuldgefühles hinaus wusste Rodney aber nicht zu sagen.

„Hören Sie, Colonel, wir haben nur die besten Absichten. Wir sind ein friedliches Volk, das im Sinne der Vorfahren lebt. Sie haben uns diesen Ort bereit gestellt, uns das Leben gelehrt. Wir handeln nicht gegen Unschuldige."

Rodney war kein sehr einfühlsamer Mann, aber dennoch konnte selbst er bemerken, dass Aridh sich hier persönlich angegriffen fühlte. Tatsächlich wirkte er ehrlich und aufrichtig verletzt über Sheppards Worte.

Teyla hatte dies wohl ebenfalls bemerkt. „Aridh, wir wollen Sie in keinster Weise beleidigen oder Ihre Ehre in Frage stellen."

Sheppard sah allerdings nicht so aus, als ob es ihm leid tun würde.

„Aber wir sind zutiefst besorgt über das Wohlergehen unserer Freunde. Daher bitten wir darum uns alles was von Bedeutung sein könnte mitzuteilen, um uns bei unserer Suche zu helfen." Aufmunternd lächelte Teyla den Geschichtsgelehrten an, der dieses schwach erwiderte.

„Die geäußerten Anschuldigungen sind schmerzlich, doch kann ich Ihre Sorge verstehen, die in solchen Äußerungen resultiert." Abwechselnd sah Aridh von Teyla zu Sheppard. „Aber warum machen wir nicht das beste aus unserer beider Wünsche? Lasst uns zusammen an unserem Beiruth teilnehmen. Dort können wir über alles sprechen und dieses Gespräch in den Schatten der Abenddämmerung vergessen machen."

Rodney wusste nicht woran es lag, aber es war zu spüren, das Aridh hier keinen Vorschlag unterbreitete. Entweder sie nahmen an oder sie ließen es bleiben, erhielten aber damit auch keinerlei Informationen, die sie doch so dringend suchten. Dorfbewohner und ihre konfusen Forderungen! Und damit hatten sie wieder ein weiteres Beispiel für schwachsinnige Regeln gefunden. Gott allein wusste, dass sie nun wirklich keine weiteren davon brauchten.

Sheppard sah nicht glücklich mit der Wendung der Ereignisse aus. Aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zuzustimmen. „Nun gut, aber wir erwarten ein paar Antworten."

Aridhs ganzes Gemüt blühte bei den Worten des Colonels auf und das verschwundene Lächeln tauchte in all seiner Herrlichkeit wieder auf. „Wundervoll! Sie werden es nicht bereuen, das verspreche ich Ihnen! Kommen Sie, kommen Sie, das Beiruth wird bald beginnen!"

Als sie sich alle langsam Richtung Dorfmitte aufmachten, konnte Rodney nur über die animierte Gestik Aridhs staunen, als er Sheppard in ein Gespräch verwickelte als ob nie etwas vorgefallen wäre. Wonach es Rodney jetzt noch sehnte, waren gute Kochkünste dieser Hinterwäldler, denn er hatte durch die Strapazen ihrer langen Suche wirklich Hunger bekommen. Aber falls der Geruch der ihnen langsam entgegen zu wehen begann ein Indikator war, dann würde dies in der Tat ein denkwürdiges Beiruth werden.

ooOoo

Die Stimmung dieses Beisammenseins war fröhlich und ausgelassen, Kinder rannten durch die einzelnen Tischreihen und durchströmten die von Unterhaltungen erfüllte Luft mit kindlichem Leichtmut. Das ganze Dorf schien sich hier versammelt zu haben. Kerzen erfüllten die abendlichen Schatten mit ein paar in den Boden gerammten Fackeln und erfüllten die mit Schüsseln, Körben und Tellern bestückten Tische vor Teyla mit einem besonderen Glanz, der nur durch den Sinn erfreuenden Geruch der einzelnen Gerichte überschattet wurde.

Unweit Teylas hatten Ronon und Sergeant Lambrick zwischen den Dorfbewohnern Platz gefunden. Beide hatten wie sie selbst eine erhebliche Auswahl der fein zubereiteten Speisen vor sich. Anscheinend war es hier Sitte, den Gästen einen stets vollen Teller darzubieten. Mit einem Seitenblick zu Ronon hatte sie bemerkt, wie dieser diesen Umstand in vollen Zügen auskostete.

Zwischen dem Genießen der Gerichte auf ihrem eigenen Teller, hatte Teyla schnell einen Gesprächspartner in einem jungen Läufer namens Pasir gefunden, der ihr direkt gegenüber saß. Bis jetzt hatte er ihr näheres über die Bewohner dieses Dorfes und sich selbst erzählt. So hatte Teyla erfahren, das sich dieses Volk der „Kinder der Vorfahren" sich nur im geistigen Sinne als diese verstanden. Die Verehrung dieser Menschen ging sehr tief und es war das erste Volk dem Teyla bisher begegnet war, das einen so starken Glauben an die Vorfahren nicht nur hegte, sondern auch in jeder Phase ihres Lebens einbrachte.

Alleine vor diesem Beiruth hatte es eine lange Einleitung gegeben, die den Dank an die Vorfahren über die neuen Besucher und einen Segen vermitteln sollte. Sämtliche Einheimischen hatten sich bei dieser Prozedur ehrfürchtig erhoben und das Zeichen der Antiker, das jeder von ihnen trug, fest mit ihren Händen umschlossen.

Pasir erklärte ihr weiter, das viele solcher und ähnlicher Rituale den Tagesablauf eines jeden einzelnen begleiten würde.

„Auch ich als Läufer füge vor jeder Jagd ein Gebet an die Vorfahren an, um sie nicht mit meinem Handeln zu erzürnen. Nur wenn wir dem Wald und seinen Bewohnern Respekt bezeugen, ist uns eine gute Jagd sicher."

„Ein jeder Jäger sollte Respekt für seine Aufgabe haben."

Pasir nickte Teyla zustimmend zu. „Ihr scheint eine gute Jagd hinter euch zu haben, wenn ihr ein solches Mahl bereiten könnt."

„Wir leben in tiefer Demut, genießen aber die Freuden des Lebens um mit unserem Glück und Zufriedenheit den Vorfahren Wohlwollen entgegenzubringen. Stimmt das nicht, Heram?" Dabei schlug Pasir seinem Tischnachbarn, einem breiten stämmigen Mann, kräftig auf die Schulter, so dass dieser sich einige Zentimeter seinem überladenem Teller näherte.

„Was? Oh ja. Unser Glück ist das Glück der Ahnen!" Und damit drehte der Angesprochene sich wieder um und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ronon, der sich über seinen eigenen Teller gerade mit einem breiten Grinsen genüsslich hermachte, während er sich mit Heram unterhielt.

Teyla ließ ihren Blick weiter den Tisch entlang wandern, bis sie Sergeant Lambricks gewahr wurde. Dieser schien sich alle Mühe zu geben offen und selbstsicher aufzutreten, doch gelang es ihm nicht all zu gut. Allerdings lag das wohl nicht nur in der Unerfahrenheit des jungen Mannes, soweit Teyla wusste war der Sergeant erst seit wenigen Monaten bei ihnen und hatte noch nicht all zu viele Besuche zu anderen Welten hinter sich gebracht, es lag wohl auch an der jungen Frau, die direkt vor ihm saß und dem jungen Mann augenscheinlich den Kopf verdrehte.

Ein lautes Räuspern ließ Teyla ihren Blick wieder Pasir zuwenden. Dieser war so eben aufgestanden und hielt seinen Becher in die Höhe.

„Auf die Vorfahren! Mögen wir ihnen durch unser Beiruth Freude bereiten!"

Zurufe erklangen in der Menge um sie herum und gemeinsam tranken sie nun gewiss schon zum fünften Mal an diesem Abend auf die Vorfahren.

Teyla stellte ihren mit süßlich schmeckendem Wein gefüllten Becher kaum angerührt wieder ab. Es war an der Zeit ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

„Pasir, haltet ihr für alle eure Besucher solch ein Beiruth ab?"

„Oh ja! Wir erhalten nicht oft die Gelegenheit dazu, deshalb erfahren wir auch nicht viel Neues. Der Austausch an Geschichten und Erfahrungen ist uns wichtig. Wir selbst reisen nicht durch den Ring der Vorfahren. Dies ist die Welt, die uns die Vorfahren bereit gestellt haben. Deshalb verlassen wir diesen Ort auch nicht. Wir haben Geschichtsgelehrte, so wie Aridh, die nur für unsere Besucher und die Weitergabe ihrer Worte zuständig sind."

Das erklärte wohl Aridhs Eifer ihnen gegenüber.

„An welchen Informationen ist euer Volk denn interessiert?" Teyla konnte sich nicht des Eindruckes erwehren, dass das ganze nicht so harmlos war, wie es den Anschein hatte.

Pasir musste ihre Gedanken wohl erraten haben. „Oh, keine Sorge, unsere Geschichtsgelehrten verhören keine unschuldigen Besucher! Obwohl, wenn ich mir Aridh so ansehe wie er Ihren Freund da drüben so bearbeitet..." Pasir hatte sich bei diesen Worten zum Nebentisch gedreht und breit grinsend blickte er zu Aridh und Col. Sheppard.

Es war John anzusehen, dass er nicht glücklich über die Begleitumstände einer offenen Unterhaltung mit Aridh war. Jeder der ihn nicht so gut kannte, hätte die feine Anspannung in seinem Gesicht wohl übersehen. Aber nicht so Teyla. Dieser Ausdruck war ihr in den letzten Tagen zu oft begegnet. Doch wann immer sie über die ihn quälenden Gedanken hatte reden wollen, hatte er eine Ausrede gefunden und war verschwunden.

Pasir ihr gegenüber bemerkte wenig von alledem. Er sah nur Aridh, der auf einen um Höflichkeit und Heiterkeit bemühten Colonel Sheppard einredete. Lachend wandte er sich wieder Teyla zu.

„Aber im Ernst, Aridh ist ein guter Kerl, der sehr leidenschaftlich an seine Tätigkeit geht. Er und die anderen Geschichtsgelehrten aus anderen Dörfern sind nicht wählerisch. Was man bereit ist ihnen zu erzählen, dass nehmen sie auf und tragen es weiter, von Mann zu Mann und von Dorf zu Dorf."

Zwischen zwei Bissen eines zart zubereiteten Fleisches fing Teyla den Faden ihres ursprünglichen Gedankens wieder auf. „Dann müsstet ihr ja auch am gestrigen Abend ein solches Fest gefeiert haben."

„Ja, es war ein glanzvolles Beiruth. Ihre Freunde waren ebensolch exzellente Gäste wie ihr." Damit setzte er zu einer angedeuteten Verbeugung in Teylas Richtung an.

„Sie erzählten, dass sie viel herum reisen und schon viele Welten besucht hätten. Und auch, dass sie schon viele heilige Stätten der Vorfahren auf ihren Reisen gesehen hätten." Die Ehrfurcht, mit der Pasir diese Worte sprach, war fast greifbar.

„An vielen Orten lassen sich Spuren der Vorfahren finden."

„Es heißt, dass es sogar Menschen geben soll, die an ihren Stätten Dinge zum Leben erwecken können?"

Pasir hatte nun einen nicht zu deutenden Blick angenommen.

Teyla wurde das Thema langsam suspekt. Worauf zielte der junge Läufer mit dieser Frage? Etwas riet ihr, eine neutrale Aussage zu wählen.

„Es gibt viele Dinge unter den Sternen, die möglich sind. Und oft haben wir nicht die geringsten Vorstellungen davon, was es zu entdecken gibt."

Pasir sah sie daraufhin einen Moment lang durchdringend an, bis er sich wieder seinem Essen zu wandte. „Ich hatte nur kurze Zeit das Vergnügen mit einem Ihrer Freunde zu sprechen."

„Wissen Sie etwas über ihren Verbleib? Als wir das letzte Mal mit ihnen sprachen meinten sie, dass sie die Nacht hier bei ihnen verbringen wollten."

Für einen Moment wirkte das Lachen und Scherzen um sie herum sehr laut, als Pasir kurz schwieg bevor er ihr antwortete.

„Ich weiß nicht für welchen Weg sich Ihre Freunde entschieden haben. Sie haben sich in die Hände der Vorfahren begeben und allein diese bestimmen über ihr weiteres Geschick."

Und mit diesen ominösen Worten erhob sich der junge Läufer und verabschiedete sich von Teyla, die ihm erstaunt und fragend hinterher blickte.

* * *

_tbc_


	4. Gehaltloses,Verwirrendes & sehr Bizarres

**Kapitel 4:  
_Gehaltloses, Verwirrendes und sehr Bizarres_**

Seitdem John mit Aridh zu ihrer Übereinkunft gekommen war, hatte sich dieser wie eine Klette an ihn geheftet. Und das, obwohl John seines Erachtens eine Welle der Unnahbarkeit verströmt hatte. Doch er konnte so sehr auf Abstand bedacht sein wie er wollte, Aridh wich nicht von seiner Seite und verwickelte ihn in ein gehaltloses Gespräch nach dem anderen. Und wann immer John nach Lorne fragte, verwies ihn der Geschichtsgelehrte auf später.

Das schlimmste aber noch war, das Aridh ihn nicht nur zu redete, sondern auch am laufenden Band Fragen an ihn richtete. Auslöser war das Essen vor ihnen gewesen, das John wegen seines Geschmackes gelobt hatte. Daraufhin hatte der Geschichtsgelehrte ihm ausführlichst erklärt, wie man ein Tier namens Essmiroth zubereitete, welches offensichtlicher Bestandteil der Speise vor ihm war. Im Gegenzug wollte Aridh alles über seine heimische Küche erfahren.

In diesem Moment war John mehr als froh gewesen, dass McKay nicht unweit von ihnen saß und sich bald in das Gespräch mit einschaltete. Doch Rodneys Interesse wurde bald schon von einem Einheimischen in Beschlag genommen, was wiederum John allein gegen die Gesprächsflut ankämpfen ließ.

Wie wünschte er sich, endlich zum Kern dieser ganzen Angelegenheit zu kommen. Er konnte sich einfach des Gefühles nicht erwehren, das sie hier ihre Zeit verschwendeten, während Lornes Team tief in der Klemme steckte. John wollte nicht noch mehr Männer verlieren. Nicht so kurz nachdem Verlust der Teams von Major Baffin und Lieutenant Tatler.

„Colonel, stimmen Sie mir darin nicht zu?"

Aridhs Frage holte John zurück aus seinen immer trüber werdenden Gedanken. Tatsächlich hatte er keine Ahnung, worüber der Mann mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Doch bevor John etwas erwidern konnte, sprang Sergeant Jeff Grafton für ihn in die Bresche.

„Wer würde Ihnen da nicht zustimmen! Es gibt da einige gute Beispiele, die sich in unserer Kultur finden lassen."

Und zu seiner Überraschung setzte der Sergeant zu einem recht ausführlichen Exkurs über den Hinduismus an, unterstützt durch Lieutenant Jarrell, der ihn an einigen Stellen ergänzte.

Es war, als sich eine Pause in dem Redefluss der Männer ergab, als sich John wieder mit einbrachte. Diesmal mit einer weniger direkten Angriffsweise.

„Sie haben hier wirklich ein schönes Dorf. Mir sind die reichen Verzierungen an den Hütten aufgefallen."

„Ja, sie sind zur Ehre der Vorfahren angebracht."

„Zudem haben Sie auch Häuser in den Bäumen, wie wir bemerkt haben."

Offensichtlich wanderte Aridhs Blick zu einem solchen, das in dem Dunkel des Abends für John nicht auszumachen war. „Ja, dort wohnen die, die den Vorfahren am nächsten sind, die ihre Worte strenger und ausführlicher studieren, als wie anderen es tun. Wir alle widmen unser Leben den Vorfahren. Aber die _Vermittler der Lehren_ kümmern sich ausschließlich darum. Weltliche Belange wie die Jagd oder die freudige Geselligkeit sind ihnen fremd."

„Das heißt, sie sind kein Teil dieses Beiruths?", fragte Jarrell erstaunt.

„Nein. Es gibt Zeiten für die Vermittler und es gibt Zeiten für Besucher. Dies ist eure Zeit, also lasst uns fröhlich sein und den Abend genießen!" Aridh erhob seinen Becher und trank auf ihr aller Wohl.

Es war in diesem Moment, in dem John die Gelegenheit sah, endlich ein paar Antworten zu erhalten, als ein Junge von etwa zehn Jahren John zuvor kam. Der Kleine war aus der Menge angerannt gekommen und hatte etwa fünf Altersgenossen in seinem Schlepptau, die allerdings im sicherem Abstand Stellung hielten. Ihre großen Augen waren abwechselnd auf ihn, Jarrell, Grafton oder McKay gerichtet.

Der kleine braunhaarige Junge hatte sich bis zu Aridh vorgewagt, den er antippte. Aridh drehte sich zu ihm um und der Kleine flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, ohne John aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Aber natürlich, Siram!" Lächelnd wandte sich Aridh zu John. „Siram und seine Freunde fragen sich, ob Sie auch mit einem Schiff wie Major Lorne zu uns gekommen sind."

Der Kleine, Siram, neben Aridh nickte heftig.

John war überrascht. Woher wusste der Kleine von den Jumpern? Und diese Frage richtete er an Siram, der schüchtern zu Boden blickte.

„Wir haben gespielt und die Besucher im Wald gesehen."

„Und ihr seid ihnen aus Neugierde gefolgt."

Siram nickte stumm. Der kleine sah so aus, als ob er nicht wusste, ob er ein tolles Abenteuer hinter sich hatte oder eine verbotene Tat.

John versuchte ihn zu besänftigen. Hier bot sich immerhin eine mögliche Spur.

„Ist schon gut, Neugierde ist nie verkehrt, das zeichnet uns Menschen aus. Ja, wir sind mit einem ähnlichen Schiff zu euch gekommen."

Siram lächelte über Johns Antwort, als wenn er eine Mutprobe erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Wann hast du unsere Freunde denn gesehen? Es könnte wichtig sein, da wir sie suchen."

„Sie sind verschwunden?", fragte der Kleine etwas ungläubig.

John nickte. „Gestern, fast um diese Zeit. Hast du gesehen, was sie getan haben, als sie ihr Schiff wieder verließen?"

Enttäuschung breitete sich in John aus, als Siram den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, wir sind weggelaufen, als uns einer von ihnen gesehen hat."

Aridh entließ den Jungen daraufhin. Mit einem kurzen Nicken in Johns Richtung raste Siram zurück zu seinen wartenden Freunden, die sich wild auf ihn stürzten um wahrscheinlich alles über sein Gespräch mit ihnen zu erfahren.

„Handelt es sich bei ihrem Schiff auch um eines der Vorfahren?" Der Tonfall des Geschichtsgelehrten war bemüht lässig, doch entging John nicht die Spannung, die auf einmal von seinem Tischnachbarn ausging.

„Hat Ihnen das Major Lorne erzählt?"

„Oh, wir müssen in unserem Gespräch wohl mal darauf zu sprechen gekommen sein. Es war eine lebhafte Unterhaltung."

Als John schwieg setzte Aridh hinzu: „Ich habe die Beschreibung der Kinder über das Schiff erhalten. Und auch wenn ich es nicht selbst gesehen habe, so kenne ich doch die Formen und Baukunst der Vorfahren."

Aridh hatte ihn hier ziemlich festgenagelt. John musste sie schnellstens aus diesen Untiefen zurück bringen. „Ja, das stimmt. Aber woher kennen Sie sich so gut aus? Wir haben Ihre heilige Stätte gesehen und dort sah es nicht gerade rosig aus."

„Was mit der heiligen Stätte passiert ist, war uns eine von den Vorfahren erteilte Prüfung, die uns auferlegt werden musste." Und mit dieser Erklärung setzte Aridh zu eine der wenigen tiefgründigen Pausen in seinem steten Redefluss an.

„Was wissen Sie über Major Lornes Verschwinden, Aridh?" Johns Ton war entschlossen, ebenso wie sein Blick.

Aridh streckte sein Schweigen noch eine Weile, bevor er ihm bedächtig antwortete. „Manchmal verirren wir uns in den Wäldern. Der Weg ist nicht mehr klar und wir straucheln. Ihre Freunde sind gestrauchelt, Colonel Sheppard. Ich kann nicht sagen, wann es stattfand, nur, dass die Vorfahren sie im Auge haben. Sie leiten ihr weiteres Geschick."

Für einen Moment wusste John nicht, was er von den Worten des Geschichtsgelehrten halten sollte. Sprach er hier über Tatsachen oder von einer Metapher?

Aridh musste Johns Verwirrung bemerkt haben. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Der Wille der Vorfahren ist mit ihnen. Wir können ihnen nicht helfen. Nur sie selbst können es. Haben Sie Hoffnung, Colonel."

Doch anstatt Johns Verwirrung zu beheben, fügten die Worte des Geschichtsgelehrten nur mehr dazu bei. Am Rande bemerkte John, wie Aridh seinen Fokus interessiert zu Grafton und Jarrell wandern ließ, die irgendwie auf das Thema Baseball gekommen waren.

Mit einem gewissen Unbehagen lauschte John wie Jarrell gerade über die New York Yankees ins Schwärmen geriet.

„Die sind echt gut, Mann! Da können deine Texas Rangers nicht im Geringsten mithalten, Corey."

Daraufhin warf der Sergeant Lt. Jarrell einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu. „Jeff, von ein paar Dingen hast du einfach keine Ahnung."

Während sich Aridh lebhaft für das Thema zu interessieren begann und seine niemals versiegenden Fragen an die beiden richtete, wusste John, dass das Thema für Aridh endgültig abgeschlossen war und er nichts weiter von dem Mann erfahren würde.

ooOoo

Es war kurz darauf, das Aridh sich zurückzog. John nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich mit McKay zu unterhalten, dessen Gesprächspartner ebenfalls verschwunden war. Dessen Platz einnehmend setzte John sich ihm gegenüber. Überhaupt hatten sich die Reihen an den Tischen inzwischen ziemlich gelichtet.

„Und, McKay, haben Sie was Interessantes erfahren, während Sie mich da drüben haben sitzenlassen?"

Empörung zeigte sich in Rodneys Gesicht. „Sitzenlassen? Ich dachte es waren Ihre Worte das wir aus den Dorfbewohner ‚Informationen heraus pressen sollen'. Wie sollte ich das tun, wenn sie mich als Beistand für Geplänkel mit diesem Aridh benutzen?"

John wusste es besser, als darauf einzugehen. Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein Gesicht. „Und, haben Sie etwas herausgefunden?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass sie eine wirklich gute Küche haben?"

John starrte McKay darauf hin nur an.

„Schön. Eraht zeigte ein reges Interesse an uns, wo wir leben, wie wir leben, was für eine Rolle die Vorfahren in unserem Leben spielen... Alles zutiefst normal, wäre da nicht das unterschwellige in seinen Fragen gewesen."

Das ließ John stutzen, hatte doch Aridh auch auf diese Art nach den Jumpern gefragt.

„Meine Fragen über Lornes Team hat er sehr ausweichend beantwortet."

„Mit vagen Äußerungen und Andeutungen, die absolut verwirrend sind?"

„In etwa. Ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht?", fragte McKay ihn, wobei er sich ein Stück Brot einverleibte. Wie Rodney immer noch etwas essen konnte nach solch einem Festmahl war John ein Rätsel.

„Ja..."

Doch bevor John mehr sagen konnte merkte er, wie sich die Stimmung um sie herum schlagartig änderte. Sämtliche noch sitzenden Dorfbewohner verließen wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin ihre Tische und bewegten sich auf sie zu.

„Was zum..." Mehr brachte John nicht heraus, denn gerade als er und McKay ihre Sitze verließen und einen Blick austauschten, stürzten sich die Einheimischen verstärkt durch den Rest der Dorfbewohner urplötzlich und rasend schnell auf sie.

Der Überraschungsmoment lag bei den Einheimischen. Von der Plötzlichkeit der Attacke überrascht hatte John keine Möglichkeit seine P90 in Anschlag zu nehmen bevor sich die Dörfler unangenehm nah um ihn schlossen.

„McKay!", rief er über die Menge hinweg, als er von Rodney getrennt wurde.

Ein schwaches „Sheppard!", drang bis zu ihm, doch nichts weiter. Eine wahre Flut von Körpern, Armen und Händen war einfach überall und machte es ihm unmöglich auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Die Nähe so vieler Menschen um ihn ließ selbst bei John ein Gefühl der Klaustrophobie aufkommen. Sie waren überall. Ringsum an seinem Körper fühlte er die Nähe seiner Angreifer, die versuchten, ihn zu Boden zu drängen, wogegen sich John verzweifelnd zu wehren versuchte.

In seinen Kampf mit der Masse vertieft, konnte er unweit neben sich die immer leiser werdenden Rufe der anderen hören, als man ihn immer weiter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schupste und stieß.

Wie auch immer das Ganze ausgehen mochte, John war sich sicher, dass er am morgigen Tag eine ganze Palette an farbenfrohen Blutergüssen aufweisen können würde. Außer den Stimmen seiner Männer und dem Gerangel an Menschen war es erstaunlich still um John herum.

Die vielköpfige Menge um sie, brachte kaum einen Laut von sich. Doch diese unnatürliche und fast schon surreale Stille hielt nicht lange an. Ronons Blaster durchbrach die Nacht und ein paar Schreie der Einheimischen folgten ihm.

John hatte keine Möglichkeit in Erfahrung zu bringen, was sich bei dem Satedaner abspielte, zu sehr war er mit der Situation um ihn herum beschäftigt.

„H-hey, Freunde! Ich denke nicht ... das wir so eine harsche Gangart ... einschlagen müssen -" Ein Ellbogen hatte sich in seine Magengegend verirrt uns ließ ihn kurz nach Luft schnappen. „Wirklich ... wir können doch ... über alles reden!"

Seine Worte hatten genauso viel Wirkung, wie ein Tropfen auf einem heißen Stein. Die nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdrücke der Einheimischen verrieten John nicht die geringste Kleinigkeit für ihr Verhalten.

Ein weiterer Ellbogen traf ihn durch eine plötzliche Bewegung in der Masse im Kreuz. Das wäre nicht weiter tragisch gewesen, hätte sich nicht in diesem Moment vor ihm ein kleine Lücke aufgetan. Durch den Schwung des Stoßen war nun nichts mehr da um einen Fall zu vermeiden. John ging zu Boden, ohne noch etwas dagegen tun zu können. Mit dem Gesicht voraus und einem Fluch auf den Lippen landete er auf der kühlen Erde.

Gerade als er sich darauf vorbereitete als Fußmatte missbraucht zu werden, spürte er einen kurzen Stich in seinem Nacken. Sofortige Dunkelheit empfing ihn und beraubte ihn seiner Wahrnehmung. So spürte er nicht mehr, wie die Menschenmasse um ihn herum von ihm zurückwich, er gepackt und schließlich fortgetragen wurde.

* * *

_tbc_


	5. Das größte Verbrechen

_**A/N:** Langsam nimmt die Story etwas Fahrt auf... ;)  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 5:  
_Das größte Verbrechen_**

Es war schon seltsam das er von einer Meute aus Läufern verfolgt wurde, wo er sich doch selbst als einen ehemaligen bezeichnen konnte. Auch wenn sich die Menschen dieses Dorfes eher als Jäger verstanden, musste Ronon ihren Fähigkeiten doch Tribut zollen. Pfeile zischten immer wieder dicht an ihm, Sergeant Grafton und McKay vorbei, als sie durch das Dickicht des Waldes im Dunkeln der Nacht rasten.

Ronon hatte den plötzlichen Wandel der Dorfbewohner gerade rechtzeitig bemerkt um seine Waffe noch ziehen zu können. Doch die schiere Körpermasse der Einheimischen hatte es ihm schwer gemacht, einen Schuss abgeben zu können und die ersten Versuche eine Schneise in die Menge zu schießen war nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen.

Das hatte sich geändert, als Grafton aufgetaucht war. Der dunkle, stämmige Marine hatte sich in Ronons Richtung gedrängt, was dem Satedaner genug Handlungsspielraum gegeben hatte um endlich seine Waffe abfeuern zu können. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung hatte er sich den Sergeant geschnappt und war durch die schmale Lücke zwischen den Dörflern gestürmt. Der Zufall wollte es, dass ihm McKay förmlich in die Arme stolperte, als er schließlich aus der Menge mit Grafton an seinen Fersen geflohen war.

McKay trug seitdem einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck, der sich seitdem kaum geändert hatte. Man erlebte schließlich nicht alle Tage, dass ein ganzes Dorf auf einen losging.

Was mit den anderen passiert sein mochte, darüber konnte Ronon nur spekulieren.

Ein weiterer Pfeil sauste gefährlich nah an McKays Schulter vorbei. Ihn aus der Schusslinie zerrend, schlug Ronon einen weiteren Haken und feuerte erneut auf ihre Verfolger. Doch sein Schussfeld war eingegrenzt durch die unebene Landschaft. Neben ihm feuerte Grafton ebenfalls Deckung gebend seine P90 ab. Nur McKays 9mm schwieg, seine eigene P90 musste dieser in dem Menschengewühl von vorhin verloren haben. Zu dem war der Wissenschaftler zu sehr mit der Flucht beschäftig um Ronon in irgendeiner Weise hilfreich zu sein.

Was nur war der Auslöser für das Verhalten der Dorfbewohner gewesen? Nichts hatte auf den plötzlichen Wandel in ihrem Verhalten hingedeutet. Und nicht einmal ihre Augen hatten irgendetwas preisgegeben, während sie auf ihn zugeströmt waren. Wie hatte es McKay so treffend formuliert, als sie sich in den Wald begeben hatten? _„_Ein wahr gewordener Albtraum."

Und tatsächlich war das eine recht treffende Beschreibung, wenn auch etwas zu melodramatisch in Ronons Augen.

„Wir müssen .... eine Pause machen... ich kann nicht mehr, " raunte McKay ihn völlig außer Atem von der Seite an und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Seit fast einer guten Stunde waren sie unterwegs, ohne ihre Verfolger, die in diesem Fall den Heimvorteil in diesen Wäldern hatten, abschütteln zu können. Jedes mal, wenn Ronon einen von ihnen in Schussweite hatte, verschwanden sie und verbargen sich in dem Schatten der Nacht, als wären sie ein Teil von ihr. Und wenn Graftons leises Gefluche ein Indikator war, dann ging es nicht nur Ronon so.

Ronon lief unbeirrt weiter. McKay zerrte er am Arm gepackt mit sich, da dieser schon einige Male zu straucheln begonnen hatte, in ihrer wilden Flucht.

„Noch nicht!", zischte Ronon als Antwort zurück. Hätte er Zeit dafür gehabt, dann hätte er sicher den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck in McKays Gesicht erkennen können.

Auf einer kleinen Lichtung schließlich blieben sie ein paar Minuten später stehen. Ein größerer Felsbrocken stand einsam zwischen den Bäumen, umwuchert von Kletterpflanzen, die ihm ein seltsames außerweltliches Äußeres verliehen. Er war ideal um ihnen eine kurze Rast zu ermöglichen.

McKay ließ sich ohne große Umschweife zu Boden niedersinken. Ronon und Grafton flankierten ihn von beiden Seiten. Während McKay wieder zu Atem kam, sondierte Ronon die Lage. Das Terrain wurde langsam steiniger. Es war wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich dem Felsmassiv näherten, das sie auf ihrem Rundflug über das Dorf hatten sehen können.

„Die sehen nicht so aus, als ob sie ihre Jagd so schnell aufgeben würden", flüsterte Sergeant Grafton in ihre Richtung, während er die letzte bekannte Position ihrer Verfolger im Auge behielt.

„Können diese vom plötzlichen Wahnsinn befallenen nicht einfach bis Morgen warten um uns zu Nadelkissen zu verarbeiten? Ich meine, selbst Verrückte brauchen ihre Nachtruhe. Ich brauche Ruhe! Nichts von alledem stand in der Missionsbeschreibung!" Die Panik in McKays Zügen hatte sich etwas gelegt. Jedenfalls genug um genervt über diese ganze Verfolgung zu sein.

Ein weiterer Pfeil sauste durch die ansonsten stille Nacht, die Dorfbewohner mussten unbemerkt um ihre Position herum geschlichen sein, denn sie befanden sich nun in ihrem Nacken.

„Oh kommt schon! Was war das, eine Minute?", gab McKay von sich, als Ronon ihn zurück auf seine Füße hievte und sie ihre Flucht in Richtung der Felsen fortsetzten. Grafton hinter ihnen gab ihnen Deckung, als weitere Pfeile in ihre Richtung flogen.

Als sich die Bäume langsam zu lichten begannen, war nur noch McKays schwerer Atem zu vernehmen. Von ihren Verfolgern gab es kein Anzeichen mehr. Aber Ronon traute der Ruhe nicht.

„Wir müssen dorthin", dabei zeigte er auf die Felsen, die nicht mehr weit von ihnen entfernt lagen. „Dort finden wir Schutz."

Es war dieser Moment, in dem ein Pfeil aus dem Nichts auftauchte und sich in Sergeant Graftons rechte Schulter bohrte. Ein überraschter Ausdruck erschien für einen Augenblick in den dunklen Augen des Marines, bevor er leblos zu Boden sackte.

Ronon feuerte ein paar Schüsse in die Richtung des Schützen und zu seiner Genugtuung hörte er wie etwas Schweres auf dem Waldboden aufschlug.

McKay hatte sich zu Grafton gebeugt und fühlte nach dessen Puls. „Er ist nur bewusstlos, vermutlich Betäubungspfeile."

Man wollte sie also gefangen nehmen, wie den Rest des Teams.

Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln packte Ronon den Bewusstlosen und lief mit McKay auf den Fersen weiter in Richtung der Felsen, die ihnen hoffentlich Schutz gegen weitere Angriffe bieten würden.

Sollten sie es doch versuchen.

ooOoo

Ein vages Gefühl der Bewegung verlangte seine Aufmerksamkeit und ließ John langsam wieder zu Sinnen kommen. Schwerfällig öffnete er seine Augen, nur um zu bemerken, dass sich der Boden vor seinem Blickfeld bewegte.

Heftig blinzelnd versuchte John die Hände an seine Augen zu heben, um die letzten Spuren seiner Benommenheit zu beseitigen. Allerdings musste er feststellen, dass sich seine Arme in dem festen Klammergriff zweier Männer befanden.

Seinen seltsam schweren Kopf hebend, sah er zwei Dorfbewohner, die ihn auf eine mit Gräsern bewachsene Ebene im Schatten eines großen Felsmassivs schleiften.

Der Tag war noch jung, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, doch schickte sie ihre ersten Strahlen schon voraus. Es war genug um die sich um ihn herum bewegenden Schatten als Dorfbewohner auszumachen.

Kraftlos ließ John seinen Kopf wieder nach unten baumeln.

Nur mühsam setzte sich das Bild der letzten Ereignisse für seinen schwerfälligen Geist zusammen. Beiruth, Angriff der Dorfbewohner, Bewusstlosigkeit. Man hatte ihn gefangen genommen.

Sein Versuch sich aus den Griffen der beiden ihn mit sich ziehenden Männern zu befreien blieb erfolglos. Zu schwach war sein Körper von dem, womit auch immer man ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

Es überraschte John, als man ihn plötzlich los ließ und sich seine zwei Träger entfernten. Aber bei allem was Recht war, die Kraft aufzustehen oder sich auch nur aufzurichten hatte er einfach nicht. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich genauer umzusehen.

Nicht weit von ihm entfernt konnte er sehen, wie Teyla, Lt. Jarrell und Sergeant Lambrick ebenfalls abgelegt wurden. Aber es sah nicht so aus, als ob einer von ihnen bei Bewusstsein wäre.

Zu seiner rechten konnte er Aridh erkennen, der an einer von sechs im gleichen Abstand stehenden Säulen stand. Diese ragten steil in den langsam heller werdenden Himmel. In ihrer Form ähnelten sie den Türmen von Atlantis, waren im Durchschnitt aber nur etwa fünfundzwanzig Zentimeter breit. Aber ihre Abstammung ließ sich nicht verleugnen.

Der Geschichtsgelehrte hatte eine Hand an eine der Säulen gelegt, die, wie John bei näherem hinsehen feststellen konnte, mit Antikerschriftzeichen bedeckt war. Aridh hatte einen offensichtlich in die Vergangenheit gerichteten Ausdruck im Gesicht angenommen, als er eines der Zeichen mit den Fingern nachfuhr.

Ein paar Augenblicke später gesellte sich ein anderer Mann zu Aridh und die beiden fingen ein Gespräch an. Der Fremde war etwa Mitte Fünfzig, hatte Schulterlanges graues Haar und hell beige Kleidung. Kein Schmuck oder Zierrat schmückten ihn, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Dorfbewohnern, die John bis jetzt getroffen hatte.

Aridh schließlich verbeugte sich vor dem Fremden und verschwand in einer stetig größer werdenden Menschenmenge, die sich um die Säulen zu versammeln begann, wobei er einen flüchtigen Blick in Johns Richtung warf.

Es war der Moment, in dem John glaubte, dass die Nachwirkung der ihm verabreichten Betäubung nachzulassen begann, als er von zwei jungen Männern gepackt und zu den Säulen gebracht wurde. Sie waren ebenfalls in einfachem beige gekleidet und erstaunlich unauskünftig was Johns Fragen nach Sinn und Zweck des ganzen anging.

Während man ihn an eine der Säule festband und seine Fragen ignorierte, sah er, wie Teyla, Jarrell und Lambrick, die nun ebenfalls langsam zu sich kamen, die gleiche Behandlung zuteil wurde. Aber von Ronon, McKay und Grafton war noch immer keine Spur zu sehen. John nahm es als ein gutes Zeichen.

Die Reihen um sie herum hatten sich weiter gefüllt bis John sich sicher war, dass das ganze Dorf hier versammelt sein musste. Allerdings war ihm die Zusammenkunft am gestrigen Abend doch lieber gewesen. Die hatte wenigstens nicht diese Aura der Erwartung verströmt, die bei ihm ein ungutes Gefühl auslöste.

„John?" Teyla, die an der Säule zu seiner rechten Seite angebunden war, hatte ebenfalls damit begonnen die Umgebung zu sondieren.

„Es scheint ganz so, als ob wir die Leute irgendwie verärgert hätten."

Zu seiner linken Seite ergriff Lt. Jarrell das Wort. „Diese Dorfbewohner haben sich nicht wirklich auf uns gestürzt, oder, Sir?" Ein schiefes Lächeln unterstrich die Züge des Mittdreißigers.

In Johns Gesicht stahl sich ebenfalls ein ähnliches Grinsen. „Ich fürchte, Lieutenant, genau das ist passiert."

„Glauben Sie, das wir einen Affront gegen die Einheimischen begangen haben, Colonel?", fragte Sergeant Lambrick, der neben Jarrell angebunden war. Er klang noch eine Spur benommen.

„Gerade in diesem Moment bin ich mir über gar nichts was diese Leute anbelangt sicher."

Johns Augenmerk lag auf dem Fremden in beige, der eben mit Aridh gesprochen hatte. Dieser hatte etwa zwanzig ebenso gekleidete Männer um sich versammelt und zusammen sprachen sie offensichtlich ein Gebet. Hätte er eine Vermutung abgeben müssen, so würde er sagen, dass es sich bei den Männern um die Vermittler der Lehren der Vorfahren handelte.

Keine gute Sache. Wenn sie irgendwelche religiösen Linien übertreten hatten, konnte das unschön enden.

Als die ersten Strahlen der Sonne ihnen direkt in die Augen strahlte, wandte sich der Fremde in beige zu ihnen. Seine Gefolgsleute bildeten dabei einen Halbkreis um ihn.

John musste heftig gegen die Sonne anblinzeln und er wünschte sich sehnlichst seine Sonnenbrille herbei. Diese allerdings steckte in seiner Weste, die natürlich samt seiner Bewaffnung und Ausrüstung auf dem Weg vom Dorf zu diesem Ort hier verschwunden war.

Während der Fremde seine Arme in den Himmel emporstreckte, wurde die versammelte Menge um sie herum vollkommen still, als hätte der sanfte Wind all ihre Stimmen mit sich fort getragen.

„Geheiligt seien die Vorfahren, die über uns wachen und uns schützen. An dem Tag an dem sie zu uns zurückkehren werden, werden wir uns ihnen als würdig gezeigt haben."

Wie auf ein stummes Signal hin griffen sich die Dorfbewohner an ihre Schmuckstücke mit dem Symbol der Antiker und hielten diese in die Höhe. Worte in einer fremden Sprache wurden gen Himmel gerichtet und erfüllten die Luft um sie herum.

Als die letzten Worte verklangen, trat der Fremde näher zu ihnen. „Mein Name ist Farrowh. Ich bin der Oberste Vermittler der Lehren der Vorfahren des Dorfes das ihr besucht habt. Mein Leben ist den Vorfahren gewidmet, ihnen allein."

„Ich würde ja sagen, dass es mich freut Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, aber ich denke das wäre den Umständen wohl nicht angemessen."

Farrowh sah John nur durchdringend an und so fuhr er fort. „Warum haben Sie uns gefangen genommen?"

„Wir sind die Kinder der Vorfahren, die uns einst das Leben lehrten. Sie wachen über uns bis zu dem Tage an dem sie zurückkehren werden. Ihnen muss Respekt entgegengebracht werden. Ihre Größe ist einzigartig und darf nicht mit unrechten Taten beschmutzt werden." Fest und weit tragend war Farrowhs Stimme als er sprach, wobei sein Fokus mehr auf die Dorfbewohner als auf ihn und die anderen an den Säulen gerichtet war.

„Sollen wir das getan haben?", flüsterte Thomas Lambrick, gerade laut genug, so dass John es noch hören konnte.

Doch er hatte keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Bevor John etwas zu Farrowhs Anschuldigungen erwidern konnte, fuhr dieser auch schon fort. „Wir haben von Ihren Freunden und von Ihnen genug erfahren um zu wissen, dass Sie des unwürdigen Handelns angeklagt werden müssen."

Hier wurde er hellhörig. „Heißt das, dass Sie Major Lorne und seinen Männern die gleiche Behandlung zuteil kommen ließen? Wo sind sie? Was haben Sie mit ihnen angestellt?"

John war ein sehr verständnisvoller Mann, der fremde Religionen und Religiosität anderer Menschen respektierte. Aber hier überschritten sie eindeutig eine Linie.

Er spürte, wie er wütend wurde. Und das nicht nur auf die Dorfbewohner. Warum hatte er nicht direkt einen Konfrontationskurs mit diesen Leuten eingeschlagen? Er hätte Aridh in die Mangel nehmen müssen und sich nicht zu diesem Beiruth breitschlagen lassen sollen. Sollte er durch seine Vorgehensweise erneut Schuld an dem Tod eines weiteren Teams sein? Falls Farrowh etwas von seinen inneren Tumult bemerkt haben sollte, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

„Diese Fragen wird früh genug beantwortet werden."

Ungläubig schüttelte John seinen Kopf. Wann redete man endlich Klartext mit ihnen?

„Wie ist es mit der Frage nach unseren Verbrechen?", fragte Teyla an seiner Seite Farrowh. Wenigstens sie schien in diesem Moment einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Mit einem Seitenblick gab sie John zu verstehen, dass er das auch tun sollte. Zweifelsohne hatte sie seine inneren Gedanken erraten.

„Sie haben Reliquien der Vorfahren entweiht. Sie benutzen ihre heiligen Flugobjekte und andere von ihrer Hand gefertigte Dinge. Es gibt kein größeres Verbrechen für einen Menschen."

„Wir haben nicht die Absicht die Vorfahren zu beschmutzen, Farrowh. Wir versuchen fortzuführen was sie begonnen haben, " versuchte Teyla den Mann zu überzeugen. Worüber John dankbar war, war er doch zu aufgebracht, um ruhig zu antworten.

„Verlogene Worte! Einst kamen Fremde zu uns, vor vielen, vielen Sonnenumdrehungen. Sie sprachen mit falschen Zungen zu uns und benutzten unseren Glauben gegen uns. Sie gaben sich als gleich gesinnte Seelen aus und wollten unsere heilige Stätte besuchen. Doch anstatt diesen Ort zu ehren raubten sie ihn niederträchtig und schamlos aus und zerstörten alles, was sie nicht mit sich nehmen konnten. Sie entweihten nicht nur unseren heiligen Boden, sondern auch die Wunder der Vorfahren." Wütend donnerte Farrowhs Stimme in den frühen Morgen hinein. „Seit dieser Zeit passen wir besser auf und versuchen die wenigen Besucher, die zu uns kommen, auf ihre Reinheit im Angesicht der Vorfahren zu überprüfen. Den reinen Seelen wird nichts geschehen und sind stets gern gesehene Gäste in unseren Reihen. Allen anderen droht euer Schicksal. Ihr werdet geprüft, ob Ihr es verdient die Reliquien der Vorfahren euer eigen nennen zu dürfen."

Ein kurzes freudloses Lachen kam John über die Lippen. Weil sie die Technologie der Antiker benutzten, sollten sie bestraft werden. Von all den Dingen, die man ihnen zu Recht vorwerfen konnte, war es ausgerechnet so etwas?

„Ich nehme an, das Lorne und sein Team durchgefallen sind", erwiderte John trocken Farrowhs Worte.

Ein Lächeln im Gesicht des Angesprochenen bestätigte seinen Vermutung.

„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht."

* * *

_tbc_


	6. Das Ritual der Reinigung

**Kapitel 6:  
_Das Ritual der Reinigung_**

Es war in den ersten Morgenstrahlen des Tages gewesen, als sich Rodney mit Ronon und Sergeant Grafton auf den Weg in das Dorf dieser Verrückten aufgemacht hatte.

Wäre es nach Ronon gegangen, dann hätten sie schon früher diesen Schritt getan. Aber zwei Faktoren hatten sich einem solchen Vorgehen in den Weg gestellt. Erstens war Grafton bis vor einer halben Stunde bewusstlos gewesen und zweitens wurden sie in der Höhle, in der sie im Felsmassiv eine gute Deckung gefunden hatten, bis ungefähr zu derselben Zeit belagert.

Ronon hatte versucht, einen Weg um ihre Verfolger herum zu finden, sehr zu Rodneys Missfallen, hatte aber nur weitere Pfeilattacken damit heraufbeschwören können. Jedenfalls waren sie in der Höhle sicher gewesen. Das hatte ihnen auch Zeit gegeben, sich um Graftons Schulter zu kümmern. Das heißt Ronon hatte sich um den Sergeant gekümmert. Die Verletzung war nicht tief gewesen, worüber Rodney recht froh war, gab sie Grafton doch weiterhin die Möglichkeit sicher seine Waffe zu führen um Rodneys Hintern schützen zu können. Von solchen Leuten konnte man immerhin nie genug haben.

Rodney war es merkwürdig vorgekommen, dass die Dorfbewohner nicht versucht hatten, sie in der Höhle anzugreifen. Und seltsamer noch, dass sie sich nicht einmal diesem Ort genähert hatten. Ein weitere Beweis der Verrücktheit dieser Menschen. Warum mussten es nur immer die Durchgeknallten sein, denen sie begegnen mussten?

Als sie zwischen die ersten Hütten des Dorfes traten, wurden sie sich alle der sonderbaren Stille des Ortes bewusst. Tatsächlich lag alles wie ausgestorben da, keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Selbst die Hütten waren leer.

„Okay, wenn man die Umstände des gestrigen Tages bedenkt", und über diese wollte Rodney nicht wirklich nachdenken, war das doch der Stoff der einem schlaflose Nächte bereiten konnte, „dann wird es bestimmt keinen harmlosen Grund für die Abwesenheit der Einheimischen geben."

War das nicht wieder einmal wunderbar? Sie waren hierher gekommen um Lornes Team zu finden. Anstatt das sie darin Fortschritte machten, gesellten sich nun noch vier weitere Personen zu den Vermissten.

Und sie konnten davon ausgehen, das Sheppard, Teyla, Jarrell und Lambrick in der Klemme steckten. Rodneys Versuche sie über Funk zu erreichen waren ebenso erfolglos wie die den Lebenszeichendetektor zu benutzen. Es gab einfach zu viel Leben an diesem Ort.

„Wir werden es herausfinden", erwiderte ihm schließlich Ronon, als sie das Dorf fast durchquert hatten, nur um im nächsten Moment seine Faust in die Luft zu heben.

Rodney fasste seine gezogene 9mm etwas fester, als er dem losspurtenden Ronon folgte, Grafton dicht hinter ihm.

Sie rannten an den letzten Hütten vor dem Dickicht des Waldes entlang, bis sie hinter einer Baumgruppe auf drei junge Einheimische stießen.

Ängstliche Blicke richteten sich zu ihnen und auf die Waffen, die sie alle trugen, aber bis auf Ronon schnell zu senken begannen. Es waren noch Kinder. Das älteste Mädchen sah nicht älter als sechzehn aus, die beiden Jungen sogar noch jünger.

„Bitte tun Sie uns nichts", brachte das Mädchen ihnen mit einigem Mut entgegen. Doch die Angst stand ihr trotzdem deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wieso ist das Dorf verlassen?", fragte Ronon ohne seine Haltung zu ändern. Rodney konnte nur vermuten, warum er eine mögliche Gefahr in den Kindern sah. Immerhin wusste keiner von ihnen, was Ronon alles in den sieben Jahren als Läufer unter den Sternen begegnet war. Und wer wollte das schon so genau wissen?

Wieder antwortete die Älteste Ronon. „Man hat sich zur rituellen Prüfung unweit der Felsen versammelt. Bitte, wir sind spät dran und wollen den Vorfahren mit der Teilnahme an diesem Ereignis Respekt bezollen. Lassen Sie uns gehen?"

Die einigermaßen feste Stimme des Mädchens war bei der letzten Frage wieder unsicherer geworden.

„Wo sind unsere Freunde die Gestern gefangen genommen wurden?", fragte Ronon statt eine Antwort zu geben.

„Sie sind dort", antwortete die Älteste erstaunt. „Ihretwegen wird die Prüfung abgehalten."

Das hörte sich nicht gut an und Rodney tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit Ronon. Selbst Sergeant Grafton konnte man seine Sorge ansehen.

„Wo findet die Prüfung statt?"

ooOoo

„Hören Sie, hier liegt eindeutig ein Missverständnis vor. Wir haben uns nichts unrechtes zu Eigen gemacht. Viele von uns sind Nachfahren der Vorfahren und tragen ihr Blut in sich. Sie können ihre Technik, ihre _Wunder_ benutzen, " versuchte John mit Vernunft zu argumentieren.

Farrowh musterte ihn und die anderen einen Moment lang, bevor er antwortete. „Major Lorne hat uns dies ebenfalls erzählt. Doch es ist nicht wichtig, ob sie diese Fähigkeit haben. Unsere Prüfung geht tiefer."

Mit einem Nicken in Richtung seiner Männer begann er eine Art Gebet zu sprechen. Seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Wispern. Sämtliche Zuschauer um sie herum begannen daraufhin zu summen und sich hin und her zu wiegen.

„Das ist anscheinend nicht so gut gelaufen." Aber John hatte auch nicht wirklich an einen guten Ausgang geglaubt.

„Glauben Sie, dass sie Lorne und die anderen umgebracht haben, Sir?", fragte Lt. Jarrell, als er seinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen ließ.

„Diese Leute sind zwar eine Spur zu fanatisch für meinen Geschmack, aber Mord scheint mir nicht in ihr Handbuch zu passen."

„Nein, die Vorfahren schufen das Leben in dieser Galaxie. Ein Leben auszulöschen würde zu dem im starken Widerspruch stehen." Teyla ließ Farrowhs Vorbereitungen, der sich nun summend über eine Schüssel beugte und etwas zusammenbraute, nicht aus den Augen.

„Vielleicht töten die uns nicht, aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht jemand anderes übernehmen könnte", fügte Sergeant Lambrick unsicher an.

Dadurch, dass ihre Pfähle alle genau nebeneinander standen, konnte John Lambrick zwar nicht sehen, doch aus seiner Stimme hörte er eine unterschwellige Angst heraus, die er nun all zu gut verstehen konnte. Lambrick war praktisch noch ein Neuling in diesem Geschäft, das John in Momenten wie diesen gerne als „normalen Wahnsinn" bezeichnete.

„Was auch immer man in Petto für uns haben wird, Sergeant, wir werden es gemeinsam durchstehen."

Lambricks „Ja, Sir" in Johns Richtung zeigte daraufhin schon etwas mehr Zuversicht.

Das Summen um sie herum wurde plötzlich lauter und erfüllte den ganzen Ort. Vier von Farrowhs Helfern waren vorgetreten, ein jeder hatte eine kleine tiefe Schale in der Hand und bezog Stellung vor John und den anderen an den Pfählen. Farrowh selbst hatte ein ähnliches Behältnis bei sich und ging damit auf Teyla zu.

„Eure Körper sollen gereinigt werden."

Mit seinem Daumen tauchte er in das Gefäß und zeichnete mit einer dickflüssigen bräunlichen Substanz einen Halbkreis auf Teylas Stirn. Danach ging er auf John zu.

„Von Außen sowie von Innen", die Flüssigkeit auf seiner Stirn kribbelte leicht, als Farrowh auch ihn damit versah, bevor er zu Lt. Jarrell trat.

„Um sich von den Sünden rein zu waschen -" Die Prozedur wiederholte sich und endete bei Sergeant Lambrick mit den Worten: „- und den Vorfahren Respektvoll zu begegnen."

Kaum hatte Farrowh seinen Satz beendet, als John von hinten am Kopf gepackt und sein Gesicht nach oben gezwungen wurde. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, aber er hatte nicht den geringsten Handlungsfreiraum. Sein Kiefer wurde auseinander gedrückt und einer der vier Männer mit den Schalen trat vor ihn.

Der Mann machte Anstalten den stark beißend riechenden Inhalt in seinen Mund zu befördern. Den ersten Versuch konnte John mit einer heftigen Drehung seines Kopfes verhindern. Doch sein Sieg hielt nicht lange an. Der Griff um ihn zu halten verstärkte sich und ihm blieb nichts weiter übrig als zuzusehen, wie man die übel riechende Brühe in ihn hinein kippte.

Als man ihm den Kiefer zudrückte und die Nase zuhielt, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als das Zeug runter zu schlucken.

So schnell wie es begonnen hatte war es auch wieder vorbei und die Männer entfernten sich wieder von ihnen. Hätte John nicht einen wirklich mehr als lausigen Nachgeschmack im Mund, würde er nicht vermuten, dass der Vorfall überhaupt passiert war.

Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Leidensgenossen sagte ihm, dass auch sie mit dem üblen Geschmack zu kämpfen hatten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen spuckte Lt. Jarrell die widerlichen Reste schlicht zu Boden.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, wenn wir den letzten Teil übersprungen hätten", sagte John laut genug, dass es auch Farrowh mitbekam.

Doch dieser ignorierte ihn.

Als sich die zwanzig Gefolgsleute Farrowhs um sie herum positionierten, fing John Teylas Blick auf, der ihm gar nicht gefallen wollte.

„Colonel, ich glaube wir haben ein weiteres Problem." Dabei richtete sie ihren Blick zum Himmel. „Es sind Wraith in der Nähe."

Das war genau das, was ihnen jetzt noch gefehlt hatte.

ooOoo

Teyla sah, wie Johns Blick sich ebenfalls instinktiv nach oben richtete, als sie ihm ihre Mitteilung machte. Aber noch zeigte der blaue Himmel nicht die geringsten Anzeichen heraufziehender Darts.

„Wie viele sind es?"

Teyla horchte tief in sich hinein, bevor sie John antwortete. „Wenige, ein paar höchstens, vielleicht auch nur einer."

Ihre Fähigkeit Wraith zu spüren war keine exakte Wissenschaft, bei der sie konkrete Zahlen von sich geben konnte. Auch wenn sie sich das zu mehr als einer Gelegenheit gewünscht hatte.

„Es könnte sich um eine Vorhut handeln", überlegte John laut. „Wir müssen die Einheimischen warnen."

Was auch immer die Intentionen der Dorfbewohner für sie waren, einem Angriff der Wraith unvorbereitet entgegen zu treten hatte keiner hier verdient. Niemand verdiente so etwas.

John neben ihr nickte zustimmend, bevor er sich an den Obersten Vermittler richtete. „Farrowh, hören Sie mich an. Es sind Wraith in der Nähe. Ihr Volk ist hier nicht sicher, wir sitzen hier auf dem Präsentierteller. Was auch immer Sie für ein Problem mit uns haben, es kann warten bis die Wraith fort sind."

Erstaunt wandte sich der Angesprochene zu dem Colonel. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Ich kann spüren, wenn Wraith in der Nähe sind", antwortete Teyla auf Farrowhs Frage. „Seit meiner Kindheit besitze ich diese Fähigkeit."

„Und sie ist verdammt gut", bestätigte John sie. „Glauben Sie mir wenn ich sage dass sie sich noch nie getäuscht hat."

Was auch immer Teyla als Reaktion von den Einheimischen erwartet hatte, dass hier war es nicht. Das sonst so stille Publikum fing an zu tuscheln und Farrowh und seine Männer betrachteten sie eingehend.

Als keiner der Anwesenden auch nur die geringsten Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen, richtete sich Teyla erneut an Farrowh. „Wir sollten schnellstens diesen Ort verlassen und Schutz suchen."

Doch Farrowh dachte gar nicht daran. Im Gegenteil. Freudig und noch immer überrascht erhob er seine Arme und sprach zu der versammelten Menge. „Meine Brüder und Schwestern, dieser Mensch hier ist ein von den Vorfahren berührter!"

Ein ehrfurchtsvolles Staunen ging durch die Reihen.

„Sie hat die Prüfung bestanden! Der Wille der Vorfahren hat ihr die Gabe des Erkennens verliehen. Wir müssen ihr die Freiheit wiedergeben. Wie es die Tradition verlangt wird sie ihren Weg weitergehen, wenn der nächste Morgen anbricht. Solange wird sie in unserer Obhut verweilen und wir werden den Vorfahren nahe sein!"

Ein Jubeln ging durch die Zuschauer, als Teyla versuchte, dass soeben geschehene zu verarbeiten.

John an ihrer Seite sah sie nicht minder verwirrt an. „Geschenk der Vorfahren?"

Doch Teyla wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Was diese Menschen hier als ein „Geschenk der Vorfahren" verstanden, beruhte in Wahrheit auf einem fehlgeschlagenen Experiment der Wraith. Die Vorfahren hatten damit herzlich wenig zu tun.

Manchmal spielte einem das Schicksal merkwürdige Streiche.

Zwei der beige gekleideten Männer aus Farrowhs Gefolge kamen inzwischen auf sie zu und begannen damit, sie von der Säule los zu binden.

„Wieso muss sie bis Morgen bei Ihnen bleiben?", fragte John schließlich erstaunt an Farrowh und seine Helfer gerichtet.

„Weil sie in Versuchung geraten könnte euch eurer gerechten Strafe vorzuenthalten. Sie ist gewiss lange mit euch gereist um eine tiefe Bande mit euch geknüpft zu haben. Ihr habt sie mit euren Worten getäuscht und ihre Reinheit missbraucht." Zorn zierte Farrowhs Züge. „Für euch wird es keine Rettung geben."

Eine Menschentraube begann damit sich um Teyla zu bilden und sie von den anderen noch gefesselten Männern fort zu führen.

In Johns Augen war eine Spur Erleichterung zu erkennen, als Teyla langsam in Richtung des Waldes eskortiert wurde. Das änderte sich, als er sich erneut an Farrowh wandte. „Und was ist jetzt unsere _gerechte Strafe_? Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man einfach nicht zum Punkt kommen kann."

Teyla konnte gerade noch Farrowhs Augen erkennen, die einen leicht kalten Ausdruck aufwiesen, als er John antwortete. „Sie, wie auch ihre Freunde, werden dem Feind der Vorfahren übergeben."

* * *

_tbc_


	7. Weg in die Dunkelheit

**Kapitel 7:  
_Weg in die Dunkelheit_**

Es war nicht schwer der Prozession, bestehend aus Dorfbewohnern und ihren Gefangenen, im Schutze der dicht stehenden Pflanzen zu folgen. Die dicken Stämme der Bäume und das leichte Gefälle im Weg der Einheimischen machten es selbst jemanden ohne Militärische Ausbildung einfach, nicht gesehen zu werden.

Ronon warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf McKay. Dieser hatte sich am lautesten von ihnen über die Behandlung von Sheppard, Teyla, Jarrell und Lambrick geäußert. Und Ronon hatte es ihm in dem Moment auch nicht verübeln können.

Den Platz zu finden, den ihnen das Mädchen im Dorf gewiesen hatte, war leicht gewesen. Sie waren gerade rechtzeitig gekommen, um miterleben zu können, wie den drei Männern und Teyla eine Flüssigkeit gewaltsam eingeflößt wurde. Und von ihrer Position aus hatten sie genug sehen und hören können, um sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

Nachdem man Teyla fortgebracht hatte, hatten die beige gekleideten Männer damit begonnen Sheppard, Jarrell und Lambrick von den Säulen zu binden und sie in entgegengesetzte Richtung an dem Felsmassive entlang zu führen. Und seitdem folgten Ronon, McKay und Grafton ihnen unauffällig im Schutz des Waldes.

Viele der Zuschauer des Rituals waren zurückgeblieben und nur wenige folgten diesem Farrowh, der die kleine Menge anführte. Aber noch immer waren es zu viele, um einen erfolgversprechenden Befreiungsschlag durchführen zu können. Zumal unter den Menschen dort sehr viele Läufer waren, die ihr Talent schon letzte Nacht ausgiebig unter Beweis gestellt hatten.

„Was meinen Sie, wo man sie hinbringen wird?", fragte ihn flüsternd McKay, während dieser die tief hängenden Zweige aus dem Weg schob. „Und was soll das Ganze überhaupt? Warum schmeißen diese Typen uns nicht einfach raus, wenn sie so ein offensichtliches Problem mit uns haben? Sie müssen uns doch nicht gleich den Wraith zur Verköstigung darbieten. Also wenn ich ungewollten Besuch bekomme -"

Hier gebot Ronon McKay Ruhe. Die Prozession unter ihnen war direkt vor einer wuchtigen Felswand stehen geblieben, in der sich ein prunkvolles und schweres Eisentor befand.

„Wieso nur bekomme ich bei diesem Anblick ein ungutes Gefühl?", fragte McKay flüsternd, als sie zwischen den Zweigen einer besonders großblättrigen Kletterpflanze hindurch spähten.

Grafton, der sich neben Ronon nieder gehockt hatte, zeigte ein unamüsiertes Lächeln, das schnell wieder verschwand, als er wie Ronon das Geschehen, das sich dort unten abspielte, beobachtete.

Der Mann namens Farrowh war zu zwei seiner beigen Freunde getreten, die bereits vor dem Tor als Wachen standen. Gemeinsam zündeten sie Kerzen an und stellten diese, undeutliche Worte vor sich hin murmelnd, in kleine Nischen, die in die Felswand geschlagen waren.

Inzwischen sondierte Sheppard die Lage um ihn herum. Nur um kurz darauf den Mann, der offensichtlich der Leiter dieses Rituals war, anzusprechen. „Farrowh, Sie können nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen uns an einen Wraith zu verfüttern!"

Der Angesprochene trat daraufhin direkt vor den Colonel, bevor er diesem antwortete. „Ihr hättet euch vorher der Konsequenzen eurer frevelhaften Taten bewusst werden müssen. Ihr habt euren Weg gewählt. Zeigt Respekt und geht ihn mit Einsicht."

Ronon biss seine Zähne zusammen und zog seinen Blaster. Ein Schuss nur und dieser Farrowh hätte sein letztes Gebet gesprochen.

„Wir können nichts tun, es sind zu viele", raunte ihm Grafton zu, dessen Haltung allerdings ebenso wie seine eigene angespannt war.

Ronon heftete seinen wütenden Blick kurz an den ebenfalls über die Situation nicht glücklichen Sergeant, bevor er wieder zu Sheppard sah, der erneut zu reden begann.

„Okay, schön. Wir können das doch sicherlich vernünftig regeln. Auf eine etwas weniger endgültige Art." Sheppard sah dabei von Jarrell zu Lambrick, die wie der Colonel mit hinter dem Rücken gefesselten Händen in der Mitte eines vor dem Eisentor befindlichen Halbkreis standen. „Und hat Ihr Plan nicht auch einen entscheidenden Fehler? Wie sollen wir Einsicht zeigen wenn wir tot sind?"

Dieser Farrowh-Typ drehte Sheppard den Rücken zu, als er auf diese Frage antwortete. „Einsicht ist eine Sache die ein Leben oder auch nur Augenblicke dauern kann. Machen Sie besser Ihren Frieden mit der Welt."

„Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle", kam es leise von McKay an Ronons Seite. „Verrückte! Ich sage ja, das sind alles Verrückte!"

Als man sich den drei gefangenen Männern da unten vor dem Felsmassiv näherte, schlug Sheppard einen offensichtlich anderen Gedankenweg ein. „Eine Frage hätte ich da noch. Wie zum Teufel sind Sie an einen Wraith als Haustier gekommen? Ich hätte mir ja eher einen Hund angeschafft. Aber einen Wraith? Das wäre bestimmt nicht meine erste Wahl gewesen."

Mit einen Zeichen gebot Farrowh seinen Männern innezuhalten. „Mit viel Glück und dem Beistand der Vorfahren gelang es uns während eines Weidens vor einigen Sonnenläufen einen Wraith hier fest zu halten." Dabei deutete Farrowh auf den mit dem Tor verschlossenen Höhleneingang hinter ihm.

„Deshalb sind uns die Läufer letzte Nacht nicht bis in unseren Unterschlupf gefolgt", dachte McKay laut neben Ronons kauernder Position. „Falls das wahr sein sollte würde ich mich unter diesen Umständen auch von den Felsen fernhalten."

Inzwischen hatte sich leichte Ungläubigkeit in Sheppards Gesicht ausgebreitet.

„Sie wollen uns also sagen, dass Sie in dieser Höhle schon seit Jahren einen Wraith beherbergen und er Ihnen noch nicht entkommen konnte?"

„Dies ist der einzige Eingang zu dem labyrinthartigen Höhlensystem. Alle weiteren Eingänge wurden verschüttet und unpassierbar gemacht. Der Feind der Vorfahren erhält genug um am Leben zu bleiben."

Ja, Menschenleben. Das Farrowh das nicht klar aussprach sagte Ronon genug.

Zu dem Schluss kam auch der Colonel. „Sie _füttern_ ihn?"

„Die Wege die uns die Vorfahren aufzeigen sind vielseitig. Dies ist einer, den wir gewählt haben zu gehen, in ihren Ehren." Farrowh hob seine Hände zum Himmel, wie Ronon es inzwischen schon häufiger gesehen hatte.

„Sie reden hier von Menschenleben! Nicht von einem Stück Fleisch! Wie läuft das ab? Zwingen Sie ihre Mitmenschen dazu oder sind diese so verrückt sich freiwillig zu melden?"

„Es ist genug! Sie verstehen unsere Wege nicht!" Zorn zierte das sonst so erhabene Gesicht Farrowhs. „Aber das spielt keine große Rolle mehr. Der Ihrige wird hier enden. Sie und Ihre beiden Freunde werden nun eurem Schicksal überantwortet."

Mit deutlicher Wut im Bauch musste Ronon mit ansehen, wie Sheppard, Jarrell und Lambrick vor das Tor geführt wurden und Farrowh aus einer prunkvollen dunklen Holzkiste einen schweren Schlüssel hervorholte, die ihm einer seiner Männer gebracht hatte. Mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten und einer demütigen Verbeugung Farrowhs vor dem Eisentor, schob er den Schlüssel in das Schloss. Mit einem leichten Quietschen der schweren Scharniere öffnete sich etwas unnachgiebig das Tor.

Aus Ronons Augenwinkel konnte er Grafton sehen, der nur ungläubig seinen Kopf schütteln konnte über den Wahnsinn, der sich da unten vor ihnen abspielte. McKay indes sah geschockt aus.

„Sie werden uns doch wohl wenigstens die Handfesseln abnehmen, oder?" Sergeant Lambricks leise geäußerte Frage war kaum zu verstehen aus der Entfernung. Deutlich aber war die leise Furcht in dieser zu erkennen, auch wenn sein Gesicht nichts davon preisgab.

„Die Fesseln eurer Hände symbolisieren die Fesseln, die Ihr euch selbst auferlegt habt. Lebt wohl."

Und mit einem nach Endgültigkeit klingenden Geräusch wurden die Männer in der Höhle von Farrowh eingeschlossen.

„Das können die doch nicht machen!" McKays anfänglicher Schock wandelte sich in Wut. „Gefesselt und ohne Waffen, so dass sie keine Chancen haben da wieder lebend raus zu kommen!"

Ein bitterböses Grinsen breitete sich langsam auf Ronons Gesicht aus, als er McKays Worte erwiderte. „Ja, aber sie haben drei entscheidende Fehler gemacht. Sie haben nicht daran gedacht, das Lorne und sein Team noch immer dort drin sein müssen und das wir noch hier draußen sind."

„Und was ist der dritte Fehler?"

„Sie haben Sheppards Fähigkeiten unterschätzt."

ooOoo

Kurz nachdem Farrowh sie in der Höhle eingeschlossen hatte und er sich zu einem weiteren Gebet oder was auch immer zurückzog, erschien Aridh vor dem schweren Tor. Seitdem John den Geschichtsgelehrten an den Säulen gesehen hatte, war er ihm nicht mehr unter die Augen gekommen.

„Ein letzter Blick auf die Todgeweihten, Aridh?", fragte John den Mann bissig.

„Warum sehen Sie Ihr Fehlverhalten nicht ein, Colonel Sheppard?"

„Wozu, es macht doch sowieso keinen Unterschied."

Als Aridh stumm blieb, fuhr John nach einem kurzen Moment fort. „Haben Sie uns mit Absicht zu diesem Beiruth gelockt um uns auszuhorchen? War das ihr Plan?"

„Nein, ich habe Ihnen meine Absichten erklärt. Mein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber war aufrichtig." Aridh sah so aus, als ob er sich gekränkt fühlte.

Aber wenn John auf etwas im Moment keine Rücksicht nehmen wollte, dann waren es die Gefühle dieses Mannes. Wo nur war er hier hineingeraten?

Statt Aridh zu antworten, schnaubte John nur.

„Sehen Sie es wie Sie wollen, Colonel Sheppard, aber das ist unser Weg, unser Leben. Ich hoffe, Sie machen Ihren Frieden. Ich werde für Sie beten." Und mit einem letzten Blick in jedes ihrer Gesichter, verschwand der Geschichtsgelehrte.

„Beten." John konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

Doch viel Zeit um ihre weiteren Schritte zu planen bekam John nicht, denn in diesem Moment traten zwei der bewaffneten Läufer vor das Tor und richteten ihre Bögen auf ihn, Jarrell und Lambrick. Das sollte ein Witz sein, oder?

„Das ist nicht Ihr ernst! Wir sind unbewaffnet, unsere Hände sind überaus wirkungsvoll gefesselt, ein Wraith wartet nur auf unser Auftauchen und Sie halten es noch für nötig uns einen zusätzlichen Ansporn für diese Tour zu geben?"

Statt einer Antwort bedeutete ihm der höher gebaute der beiden weiter in die Höhle hinein zu gehen.

Als sich John nicht bewegte, spannten die beiden Läufer ihre Bögen noch etwas mehr, was zugegebenermaßen eine wirkungsvolle Geste war.

Das letzte was John wollte, war in die Finsternis dieses Labyrinthes aus Gängen und Höhlen vor zu dringen, dabei völlig die Orientierung zu verlieren und womöglich den Wraith geradezu in die Arme zu stolpern. Nein, ginge es nach ihm, dann würde er genau hier vor diesem Tor im Sonnenlicht stehen bleiben und auf Ronon, McKay und Grafton warten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese auftauchen würden. Aber natürlich spielte das Schicksal da nicht mit.

„Okay, schon gut, wir gehen schon", wandte er sich an die beiden Läufer.

Mit festem Schritt trat er vor Jarrell und Lambrick und gemeinsam drangen sie in die dunklen Schatten des Höhlensystems ein.

Als sie die erste Kurve genommen hatten und nur noch die letzten, ehemals starken Strahlen der Sonne bis zu ihnen drangen, wandte sich John zu seinen beiden Leidensgenossen. „Wir müssen diese Fesseln los werden."

Doch das gestaltete sich als weitaus schwieriger, als angenommen. Die Knoten waren zu fest und die Versuche sich aus ihnen zu befreien ließen die Lederriemen nur noch enger werden und in ihre Haut schneiden. Auch ihre Bemühungen die Riemen an den sie umgebenden Felskanten aufzuschneiden, waren erfolglos. Sie waren einfach nicht scharfkantig genug.

„Verdammt!", hörte John Lambrick fluchen, als auch er seine Versuche aufgab. „Es ist sinnlos. Wir werden die Fesseln nichts los."

„Nicht aufgeben, Sergeant! Die Lage sieht nicht gut aus, ich weiß." Und wie er das wusste. „Aber wir kommen hier wieder raus."

Seine Zuversicht schien von Lambrick einfach abzuprallen ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. John konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Aber es war die falsche Einstellung für eine Situation wie diese. Jemand der davon ausging, dass sie alle verloren waren würde sich zu schnell ergeben anstatt zu kämpfen, wenn die Zeichen schlecht standen.

„Sie müssen daran glauben, Lambrick. Wir kommen hier raus. Verdammt, ich bin schon aus weitaus schlimmerem raus gekommen. Aber wenn wir das schaffen wollen, dann brauche ich jeden einzelnen von Ihnen." Hier bezog er auch Jarrell mit ein, der bis jetzt ruhig gewesen war. „Gemeinsam schaffen wir es!"

„Ja, wir werden dem Wraith zeigen, dass wir kein Snack für Zwischendurch sind!", ließ sich Lt. Jarrell mitreißen.

Lambrick schwieg und John hätte nur zu gerne das Gesicht des Sergeants gesehen. Doch das wenige Licht um sie herum reichte nur noch dazu aus, um Schemen vage ausmachen zu können. John hatte keine Möglichkeit zu erfassen, was in Lambrick vorging. Aber wahrscheinlich lag es nicht all zu sehr von dem entfernt, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Die Umstände standen eindeutig gegen sie. Sie waren zwar in der Überzahl und ihr Gegner allein, aber da es sich um einen Wraith und nicht um einen Menschen handelte, hieß das gar nichts. Hinzu kam das Handicap ihrer gefesselten Hände und die Tatsache, dass sie unbewaffnet waren. Man servierte sie hier förmlich auf dem Silbertablett. Es war eine Untertreibung zu sagen, dass ihre Chancen nicht all zu rosig aussahen.

„Wir sollten versuchen eine Stelle im Fels zu finden, an der wir die Fesseln los werden können." Und damit drang John vorsichtig weiter in die Dunkelheit vor, dicht an der Höhlenwand, um eventuelle Kanten zu bemerken.

Hinter sich hörte er, wie Jarrell und Lambrick ihm vorsichtig folgten.

Nachdem sie einige hundert Meter über den überraschend ebenen Boden gegangen waren, kroch die Dunkelheit ein wenig tiefer in die langen Schatten zurück und machte Platz für einen leichten, bläulichen Schimmer, der sich sachte von den Oberflächen um sie herum abhob.

Ein Mineral oder Kristall an den Höhlenwänden war für dieses eigenartige Glühen verantwortlich, wie John beim näheren Betrachten feststellte, als Jarrell ein leises „Cool" von sich gab. Es war nicht viel Licht, aber es war genug um die Konturen der Felsen von der Dunkelheit abzuheben.

„Jetzt können wir wenigstens sehen, wo wir hin laufen", stieß Lambrick mit einem deutlichen Laut der Erleichterung aus.

Der Sergeant hatte es wirklich nicht gut getroffen. Noch ein Neuling musste ihm gerade in einer seiner ersten Missionen in solch eine Situation geraten. Es war offensichtlich, dass es dem jungen Mann zu schaffen machte. Und John musste sich fragen, ob er Lambrick zu früh auf die Pegasus Galaxie losgelassen hatte. Man konnte den Neuankömmlingen aus der Milchstraße soviel Training wie möglich zukommen lassen, auf die Wirklichkeit konnte man sie letzten Endes nicht vorbereiten.

„Es kann nur noch bergauf gehen, Sir", meldete sich Jarrell, als sie dem Höhlenverlauf weiter folgten. John hoffte, dass der Lieutenant damit recht hatte.

Aber als sie nach einer halben Stunde noch immer mit auf dem Rücken zusammengebundenen Händen durch die dunklen Höhlengänge schritten, musste John sich fragen, ob ihr Glück nicht langsam zur Neige ging.

Vier Versuche die festen Lederriemen zu durchschneiden hatten nichts außer ein paar blutenden Wunden eingebracht. Und das, obwohl die Wände uneben und voller hervorstehender, strebenähnlichen Ausläufer waren. Doch diese waren einfach zu stumpf.

Als Jarrell schließlich fluchend ihren fünften Versuch genauso erfolgreich beendete, wie die vorangegangenen, hörte John mehr, als das er es sehen konnte, wie der Lieutenant strauchelte, als er sich von der Wand entfernte.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen, Lieutenant?"

Der Angesprochene zögerte kurz, was nicht nur Johns stetig anwachsende Anspannung verstärkte, sondern auch die von Lambrick, den John unruhig sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere verlagern hörte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich nicht so besonders. Muss wohl an dem Zeug der -"

Ein Geräusch aus der Ferne ließ ihn abrupt innehalten. „Haben Sie das auch gehört, Colonel?"

John nickte bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass man diese Geste im schwachen bläulichen Schein der Wände wohl kaum ausmachen konnte. „Ja, wir sollten weitergehen."

Als sie den Gang weiter folgten, wurde John das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass sie bald einen unerfreulichen Zusammenstoß haben würden. Er hatte gehofft, dass es nicht zu einer Konfrontation mit dem Wraith kommen würde, aber wann liefen solche Situationen schon mal so ab, wie er sie sich vorstellte?

An einer breiten Weggabelung blieb John stehen. „Lambrick, versuchen Sie diese Felskante dort." Dabei deutete er auf den Vorsprung genau zwischen den beiden sich vor ihnen auftuenden Wegen.

Sie mussten diese Fesseln los werden. Auch wenn es seit dem ersten Geräusch ruhig geblieben war, konnte sich John nicht des unguten Eindruckes erwehren, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum war zu still und die langen Schatten wirkten eine Spur zu finster für seinen Geschmack.

„Wie läuft es, Sergeant?", fragte John, ohne seine Ungeduld gänzlich aus seiner Stimme fernhalten zu können. Sie mussten hier weg, in Bewegung bleiben.

„Es tut sich was, Sir. Langsam, aber stetig."

„Beeilen Sie sich."

Wieder lauschte John in die Stille hinein. Jarrell tat es ihm gleich.

„Ich habe es!", verkündete Lambrick schließlich erfreut. Doch der Triumph wehrte nur kurz, denn ein erneutes Geräusch erklang in den Höhlen. Und dieses war erschreckend nah.

„Verdammt!" Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? fragte sich John, als das ferne hallen von Schritten zu hören war und stetig lauter wurde.

„Lauft!", rief er Jarrell und Lambrick zu, als er begann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon zu rennen.

Vielleicht konnten sie ihn abhängen, vielleicht verlor er das Interesse an ihnen.

Doch John wusste, dass weder das eine, noch das andere passieren würde.

* * *

_tbc_


	8. Verfolger und Verfolgte

**Kapitel 8:  
_Verfolger und Verfolgte_**

Es war nicht allzu schwer gewesen Farrowh und seinem Gefolge auf den Fersen zu bleiben, als er sich mit diesem zurück in Richtung des Dorfes aufgemacht hatte. Tatsächlich war es erschreckend einfach, niemand der Dorfbewohner vermutete auch nur im Geringsten, dass sie verfolgt wurden.

Umso besser, dachte sich Rodney, mit den Gedanken an die letzte, pfeildurchtränkte Nacht.

Gelächter drang kurz darauf bis zu seinen Ohren und ungläubig warf er einen Blick in die Richtung des Geräusches, doch dichtes Blattwerk machten es ihm unmöglich etwas zu erkennen.

„Ich glaube es nicht! Die lachen und amüsieren sich, während sie gerade erst drei Männer zum Tode verurteilt haben!"

Ronon, der die Führung übernommen hatte, versteifte sich in seiner Haltung, blieb aber stumm. Wahrscheinlich überlegte er sich gerade, was er mit Farrowh anstellen würde, sobald er ihn in die Finger bekäme. Nichts gutes, so wie der Satedaner zielgerichtet durch das Dickicht preschte.

„Es sind Fatalisten, Dr. McKay. Als wenn es in diesem Universum nicht schon genug davon gäbe." Sergeant Graftons Blick war auf den Weg vor ihm gerichtet, doch schien er sehr viel weiter zu reichen, als bis auf die braune Erde unter ihnen. „Corey würde jetzt gewiss sagen, dass ich nicht so überrascht tun sollte, nach alldem, was wir schon gesehen haben."

„Wer ist Corey?", war das einzige, was Rodney zu sagen einfiel.

„Lt. Corey Jarrell. Wir kennen uns schon seit der Grundausbildung." Ein Lächeln breitete sich im dunklen Gesicht des Sergeants aus. „Irgendwie haben wir es immer geschafft in den dicksten Schlamassel zu geraten. Und meistens war es unsere eigene Schuld."

Eine harsche Erwiderung lag schon auf Rodneys Zunge, doch wollte sie nicht so recht über seine Lippen kommen. Schon komisch. Vor zweieinhalb Jahren hätte er auf solche Worte nicht das Geringste gegeben und sie als Idiotie abgetan. Aber Dinge änderten sich und er wusste nur zu gut, wie sich Grafton im Moment fühlen musste.

Vor ihm gebot Ronon ihnen stehen zu bleiben. Überrascht stellte Rodney fest, dass sie bereits vor dem Dorf angekommen waren, das Ausgangspunkt für all ihre Probleme war.

„Ich werde mich mal umsehen", raunte Ronon ihnen beiden zu, bevor er auch schon verschwunden war.

Also hieß es abwarten und hoffen, dass der Satedaner nicht alleine handeln würde. Wäre Rodney in seiner Position würde er gewiss in großer Versuchung sein. Das hieß, wenn er ein Kraftprotz wie Ronon wäre, furchtlos und einschüchternd.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Ronon kehrte zurück. „Ich weiß, wo Farrowh ist. Wir sollten unbemerkt zu ihm gelangen können."

Irgendetwas sagte Rodney, dass ein großes „Aber" in der Luft hing. Fragend sah er zu dem Satedaner, während Grafton erneut seine P90 checkte.

„Wir machen vorher einen Umweg. Wir werden erst Teyla holen."

Überrascht sah Rodney auf. „Teyla? Sie haben sie gefunden?"

Statt zu antworten, verschwand Ronon einfach zwischen zwei mit Riesenblüten versehenen Sträuchern. Er führte sie zu einer abseits gelegenen Hütte, die von Läufern in einigem Abstand bewacht wurde. Ehrlich mal, wie viele von diesen Jägern hatte dieses Dorf?

„Sie bleiben hier", flüsterte Ronon mit leichtem Nachdruck zu Rodney und machte sich mit Grafton auf den Weg.

Seine 9mm in die Hand nehmend lauschte Rodney dem Waffenfeuer der beiden, bis die letzte Wache von einem roten Impuls getroffen zusammenbrach. Das nahm Rodney als Zeichen, sich aus seinem Versteck zu bewegen. Ronon war gerade dabei die Hütte aufzubrechen, als er zu den beiden stieß.

Die Tür flog mit einem Krachen auf und Teyla kam ihnen entgegen. Sie hatte ein freudiges Grinsen im Gesicht, das Ronons bei ihrer Verfolgung der Dorfbewohner so ähnlich war. Es war ein mehr als gefährliches und verhieß nichts Gutes für diejenigen, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen würden. In Momenten wie diesen war Rodney mehr als froh darüber, die beiden auf ihrer Seite zu haben.

„Sie haben einen Plan?", fragte Teyla, als sie sich wieder in die Schatten des Waldes aufmachten.

Als Antwort grinste Ronon nur.

Ja, die Dorfbewohner konnten definitiv schon mal einpacken.

ooOoo

Erneut strauchelte John, als sie um eine weitere Ecke bogen. Das Gleichgewicht bei dem Tempo und der geringen Sicht zu bewahren war nicht so einfach mit gefesselten Händen. Zu fallen konnte er sich nicht im Geringsten erlauben, denn egal welche Abzweigung sie nahmen, welchen Weg sie auch einschlugen, die Geräusche ihres Verfolgers blieben deutlich zu hören.

Es war als John mit einem verborgenen Felsausläufer auf einer ansonsten breiten Kreuzung kollidierte und Jarrell, der dicht hinter ihm her rannte, dadurch zu Fall brachte, als er die Geräuschlosigkeit um sie herum wahrnahm.

John lauschte in die Dunkelheit hinein, als ihm der Schweiß das Gesicht hinab lief und Farrowhs Zeichen auf seiner Stirn zu kribbeln anfing. Doch es gab nichts, was die beängstigende Stille um sie herum durchbrach. Einzig ihr schneller Atem existierte in dieser lautlosen Welt.

Jarrell richtete sich derweil mühsam mit Lambricks Hilfe auf.

Eine Minute verstrich. Zwei Minuten. Doch noch immer rührte sich nichts.

Lambrick begann schließlich damit Johns Fesseln aufzuknoten, als das unverwechselbare Knurren eines Wraith wie aus heiterem Himmel direkt neben ihnen auftauchte.

Bevor auch nur einer von ihnen die Chance hatte zu reagieren, versetzte der Wraith John einen kräftigen Stoß mit seinem Ellbogen, der ihn zwei Meter nach vorne und unsanft auf seinem Bauch landen ließ.

John schmeckte Staub, als er sein Gesicht vom Boden hob und sich orientierte. Bevor er einen Blick auf seinen Angreifer werfen konnte, hörte er wie ein angstvolles Keuchen aus der Richtung des Wraith erklang. Doch ehe er sich wieder auf die Beine kämpfen konnte, sah er schon, wie sich Jarrell auf den Wraith stürzte, um ihn von Lambrick abzuhalten, der starr vor Schreck noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand. Durch seinen Schwung schaffte der Lieutenant es ihn von dem Sergeant fort zu stoßen.

John nutze den Moment ebenfalls auf den Wraith zu zu laufen und schaffte es ihn dadurch mit dem Gesicht voran an die Felswand prallen zu lassen.

Das allerdings schien diesem keineswegs gefallen zu haben. Mit einem wütenden Knurren fuhr er herum und versetzte John einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht, der ihn erneute Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen und zudem noch Blut schmecken ließ.

Kaum zwei Sekunden später hatte der Wraith sich vor Jarrell aufgebaut, der genau wie John selbst noch immer seine Hände auf dem Rücken verbunden hatte. Somit konnte der Lieutenant kaum mehr tun, als zu versuchen, dem Griff des Wraith zu entkommen. Doch er hatte keinerlei Chancen. John sah, wie er einen heftigen Schlag in seinen Magen einstecken musste.

Diesen Moment schien Lambrick gewählt zu haben, um endlich aus seiner Starre aufzuwachen, in der er sich seit dem ersten Auftauchen des Wraith befunden hatte. Der junge Sergeant schloss zu dem Wraith auf und versetzte ihm ein paar gekonnte Schläge, währenddessen John erneut mit seinem Gleichgewicht kämpfte um wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

Ein wütender Schrei des Wraith zerriss die Dunkelheit und er blockte einen weiteren Schlag Lambricks und teilte seinerseits einen solchen aus, der den Sergeant genau auf John zu fliegen ließ.

Schmerzhaft landete dieser auf John und riss ihn damit wieder zurück in den staubigen Grund, nicht ohne John dabei sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen zu treiben.

Das deutliche Geräusch eines weiteren Körpers der fiel, erfüllte kurz darauf den Raum um sie herum und wurde von einem Ächzen begleitet.

Somit waren sie in diesem Augenblick alle am Boden, auch wenn Lambrick wieder dabei war auf die Knie zu kommen und damit endlich den Druck von Johns Lungen nahm.

Doch der erste tiefe Atemzug blieb ihm fast im Halse stecken als der Wraith hinter dem noch immer knienden Sergeant auftauchte, diesen herumriss und mit deutlicher Absicht seine rechte Hand hob.

Völliges Entsetzen musste Lambrick wieder im Griff haben, denn er machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war völlig starr auf die Hand vor ihm gerichtet.

Gerade bevor eben diese Hand auf den jungen Mann niedergehen konnte, schaffte es John aus seiner liegenden Position die Beine des Wraith wegzutreten, so dass sich dieser mal zur Abwechslung auf dem Boden wiederfand.

„Los, Sergeant, machen Sie, dass Sie von hier verschwinden!"

Flucht blieb ihre einzige Option. Und auch wenn es gegen jeden Grundsatz Johns sprach, mussten er und Lambrick Lt. Jarrell, der sich nicht wieder bewegt hatte, zurücklassen. Es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit in diesem Moment. Und mit ein wenig Glück konnten sie später für den Lieutenant zurückkommen, falls ihnen die Flucht gelingen würde.

Das hieß, wenn sie denn fliehen würden, denn Lambrick hatte sich immer noch nicht gerührt, während John aufgestanden war.

„Sergeant, setzten Sie Ihren verdammten Hintern in Bewegung, das ist ein Befehl!"

Die Worte ließen Lambrick endlich wieder zu sich kommen. Allerdings kamen sie kaum fünf Schritte weit, bevor sich ihnen ihr Gegner wieder mit diesem typischen Wraithgrinsen in den Weg stellte.

Was dann geschah folgte in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung des Wraith. Mit seiner linken Hand packte er John am Hals und stieß ihn heftig gegen die Höhlenwand, so dass ihm leicht schwarz vor Augen wurde. Im gleichen Atemzug drückte er Lambrick mit seiner rechten ebenfalls gegen den Felsen und ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei klang durch die dunklen Gänge dieses unterirdischen Labyrinths.

Mit Entsetzten sah John, dass der Wraith damit begonnen hatte, sich an Lambrick zu nähren. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich aus seiner Lage zu befreien um dem Schulter an Schulter neben ihm stehendem Sergeant beizustehen. Doch der Wraith verstärkte nur seinen Griff um Johns Kehle. Seine Luftzufuhr wurde erheblich beeinträchtig und er bekam kaum noch genügend Sauerstoff in seine Lungen.

Und doch hielt es nicht die Todesschreie des neben ihm stehenden Mannes ab in sein Ohr zu dringen. Oder das zufriedene Geräusch des Wraith, als er Lambrick sein Leben nahm. Oder die durch das schwache bläuliche Licht schimmernde Gestalt des sich unter Schmerzen windenden Sergeants sich tief in sein Bewusstsein hinein zu brennen.

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging bis Lambrick neben ihm schließlich verstummte. Sekunden oder Minuten, John kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Kaum merkte er wie er losgelassen wurde, nur wie er hustend und keuchend zusammenklappte und sich auf dem Boden wiederfand. Stoßweise versuchte er endlich wieder genügend Luft in seine schmerzenden Lungen zu bekommen.

Ohne einen konkreten Wunsch seinerseits landete Johns Blick auf der leblosen Hülle neben ihm, die noch vor wenigen Minuten ein Mann Mitte zwanzig gewesen war, während er mit seiner röchelnd klingenden Atmung rang.

Es dauerte einen Moment, aber schließlich schaffte es John sich in eine kniende Position zu bringen, nachdem er nicht mehr dieses benommene, durch Sauerstoffmangel ausgelöste, Gefühl in seinem Kopf verspürte. Und er wurde sich wieder der Gefahr bewusst, in der er sich noch immer befand.

Jarrell war noch immer am Boden und vielleicht schon ebenso tot wie Lambrick. Und er selbst war auch nicht in der besten Verfassung.

John machte sich nichts vor, er hatte keine realistischen Chancen lebend hier heraus zu kommen.

Und als wenn sein Gegner seine Gedanken gehört hätte, spürte John plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

* * *

_tbc_

_**A/N:** Wenn das nicht ein wirklich guter Zeitpunkt für das Ende dieses Kapitels ist... :P  
_


	9. Unerwartetes

**Kapitel 9:  
_Unerwartetes_**

Es war einer der dicksten Bäume im weiten Umkreis, an dessen Fuße sich Teyla mit Ronon, Rodney und Sergeant Grafton unbemerkt von fremden Augen eingefunden hatte.

„Wie kommen wir da hinauf?", fragte Rodney mit einem etwas beklommenen Gesichtsausdruck in Voraussicht kommender körperlicher Ertüchtigungsübungen.

Ronons Antwort auf diese Frage war ein kurzer Blick in Teylas Richtung, bevor er sich daran begab, den dicken Stamm hinauf zu klettern.

Teyla wusste nur zu genau, was der Satedaner damit ausdrücken wollte.

„Rodney, Sie und Sergeant Grafton werden hier bleiben und die Stellung halten."

Und mit diesen Worten und einem letzten Check der 9mm, die sie nach ihrer Befreiung von Grafton erhalten hatte, machte auch Teyla sich daran, in Richtung des Baumwipfels zu verschwinden.

„Schön, gut. Falls die Dorfbewohner also hier auftauchen sollten um uns ebenfalls dem ‚Feind der Vorfahren' vorzuwerfen, hoffe ich, dass ihr die Aussicht von da oben genießen werdet."

Nicht nur Teylas strenger Blick traf McKay daraufhin, auch Grafton sandte diesem einen, der allerdings nicht Teylas Härte zu haben schien. Tatsächlich brachte den etwa dreißigjährigen so schnell nichts aus der Ruhe, nicht einmal McKay in seinen besten Momenten, wie Teyla in den vergangenen Monaten bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, wenn der Sergeant ihr Team verstärkte, in Erfahrung hatte bringen können.

Grafton war es auch, der Teyla einer Antwort enthob, als er Rodney am Arm packte und in ein nahes Gebüsch zog, von dem man einen guten Überblick über die nähere Umgebung erhalten konnte.

Die leisen Proteste des Wissenschaftlers folgten Teyla noch eine Weile, als sie schließlich Ronon folgte.

In der dicken und altersgezeichneten Rinde des Baumes waren kleine Vorsprünge eingeschlagen, die den Aufstieg erheblich erleichterten. Falls dies der einzige Weg nach oben sein sollte, dann musste Farrowh in einer sehr guten körperlichen Verfassung sein.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Teyla schließlich auf einer Art Balkon an, der sich auf der einen Seite des dicken Baumstammes geräumig ausbreitete. Und kaum einen Moment später sah sie Ronon, der mit gezückter Waffe an einer Hütte stand, die die andere Hälfte des Platzes um den Stamm einnahm und ebenso von dessen Halt profitierte.

Ronon, der eben noch an einem offenen Fenster gelehnt hatte, glitt bei Teylas Ankunft lautlos zu der Tür hin und bedeutete ihr, dass Farrowh allein war. Und gemeinsam stürmten sie beide in die Hütte.

„Keine Bewegung!", richtete Ronon an den in der Mitte der kleinen Hütte sitzenden Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen auf dem Boden saß.

Falls Farrowh über ihr Eindringen überrascht sein sollte, so verbarg er es sehr gut. „Nichts liegt mir ferner, als euch einen Grund zum Handeln zu geben." Teyla glaubte ein Lächeln aus der Stimme des Vermittlers heraushören zu können. „Wenn ihr hier seid, dann muss es der Wille der Vorfahren gewesen sein."

Langsam drehte sich Farrowh zu ihnen um. In seinen Augen konnte Teyla die gleiche religiöse Verehrung sehen, die ihr jeder Dorfbewohner seit dieser „Prüfung" am Morgen entgegengebracht hatte. „_Berührte_! Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie in meinem Heim begrüßen zu dürfen."

Ronon interessierte sich wenig für das Hochgefühl des Mannes mit einem lebenden Zeichen der Vorfahren den Raum zu teilen. „Wo ist der Schlüssel?"

Dafür, dass zwei Waffen auf ihn gerichtet waren, war der Vermittler erstaunlich gelassen. „An seinem rechtmäßigen Platz."

Teyla sah, wie Ronon die Hütte erneut mit den Augen abtastete. Es war ein schnörkelloser Raum, fast gänzlich leer, abgesehen von ein paar Kissen am Boden und einer Art Schrein an einer der Wände. Ein paar Kerzenhalter dienten als Lichtquelle zu später Stunde. Das war alles. Und somit der Hütte sehr ähnlich, in der Teyla schließlich von den Dorfbewohnern untergebracht worden war.

Sie war froh gewesen, endlich der sie verehrenden Masse entkommen zu sein, die sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Fragen über ihr Leben, über die Vorfahren und wie es sei, von ihnen berührt zu sein, waren die einzigen Gesprächsthemen gewesen. Jeder Frage nach dem Schicksal der an den Felsen zurückgelassenen Männer wurde ignoriert. Sie solle diejenigen vergessen, die ihre Sinne getrübt und sie getäuscht hätten. Teyla war mehr als froh gewesen, als Ronon, Rodney und Grafton aufgetaucht waren um sie zu befreien und der ganzen Heldenverehrung gänzlich zu entkommen.

Weniger froh war sie, als sie über das Schicksal von nicht nur John, Lt. Jarrell und Sergeant Lambrick erfuhr, sondern auch dem von Major Lornes Team. Und jeder Moment, den sie unnötig verschwendeten, konnte alles für diese Männer bedeuten.

„Wo. Ist. Er." Ronon betonte jedes einzelne Wort, als er gefährlich nahe zu Farrowh trat. Doch diese komplette Sicherheit Farrowhs konnten seine Drohungen nicht ändern.

„Es ist Unrecht was Sie unseren Freunden antun."

Doch Farrowh schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf bei Teylas Worten. „Es ist ihr Wille. Der Weg, den uns die Vorfahren gezeigt haben."

„Wie können Sie so etwas ernsthaft annehmen? Glauben, dass das ihr Wille sein könnte?"

Einen Augenblick lang sah Farrowh Teyla abschätzend an, bis er offenbar zu dem Schluss gelangte, dass sie, als _Berührte_, jedes Recht auf eine Antwort hatte. „Die alten Texte und Überlieferungen sprachen von dem Wunsch der Vorfahren einen ihrer Feinde festzusetzen. Als sich uns eine Möglichkeit bot, taten wir es nach ihrem Geheiß. Nach ihrem Willen."

„Haben sie Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie ihn am Leben halten sollen?", fragte Ronon wütend.

„Die Vorfahren holten ihn nicht zu sich. Wir mussten dafür Sorge tragen, dass er für sie da sein würde, wenn sie ihn holen würden." Lächelnd sah er sie beide nacheinander an, als wenn er sie dadurch verstehen machen konnte, was so klar in seinem eigenen Geist war. „Seit dieser Zeit wurden wir nie wieder von dem Feind der Vorfahren heimgesucht. Das ist schon bald zwei Generationen her. Wie könnte es also nicht der Wille der Vorfahren sein, wenn sie uns doch für unser Tun belohnen?"

Teyla wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte.

Ronon an ihrer Seite gab sich weit weniger beeindruckt. „Das beantwortet noch immer nicht meine Frage. Und Sie wollen nicht, dass ich sie noch einmal stelle."

Zum ersten Mal sah Teyla so etwas wie einen Schatten über Farrowhs Gesicht gleiten, doch kaum das sie ihn sah, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Nichtsdestotrotz antwortete er, allerdings an sie und nicht Ronon gerichtet. „Es muss der Wunsch der Vorfahren sein, dass ihr den Schlüssel bekommt. Warum sonst solltet ihr ungehindert bis hierher vorgedrungen sein."

Farrowh machte Anstalten sich aufzurichten, wurde von Ronon aber sofort aufgehalten.

„Ah, ich verstehe." Lächelnd sah er auf Ronons schussbereiten Blaster. „Dann müsst Ihr ihn euch selbst holen. Er ist in einem Fach in der Rinde des Baumes, der uns Unterschlupf bietet und soviel mehr. Dort, wo der dickste Ast sich dem Himmel empor streckt findet ihr es."

Ronon warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und nickend machte sich Teyla auf den Weg.

Und tatsächlich fand sie das Fach versteckt unter dem wuchtigen Zweig. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, wo sie suchen sollte, sie hätte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass es dort einen solchen Platz gab. Sie nahm den schweren Schlüssel aus der verzierten Kiste und kehrte zu Ronon und Farrowh in die Hütte zurück.

„Ich habe ihn."

Mehr brauchte es nicht um Ronon in Bewegung zu setzen. Ehe Farrowh mehr als ein „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig" von sich geben konnte, war er auch schon gefesselt und geknebelt.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu dem Mann am Boden meinte Ronon: „Beten Sie, dass wir uns nicht noch einmal begegnen."

Und damit machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu Rodney und Grafton, um endlich John und den anderen beistehen zu können.

ooOoo

Ohne einen weiteren Moment zu verschwenden nutzte John das noch immer durch seinen Körper strömende Adrenalin um sich aus seiner knienden Position schwungvoll aufzurichten. Dabei setzte er seinen Schwung gezielt ein, um seine Schulter in die Magengegend seines Widersachers zu rammen.

Doch anstatt eines wütenden Fauchens hörte John nur ein erstauntes Keuchen und zurücktaumelnde Schritte, was so gar nicht zu einem Wraith passen wollte.

Erstaunt warf er einen ersten, deutlichen Blick auf sein Gegenüber.

„Lorne?", brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor.

„Ja, Sir. Ich schätze mal, Sie haben mich mit jemandem verwechselt." Leicht nach vorne gekrümmt, hielt der Major eine Hand an seinen Magen. „Das war ein verteufelter Schlag, Colonel."

Noch immer etwas erstaunt über das Auftauchen Lornes, betrachtete er den Mann genauer. Abgesehen von ein paar Blessuren, den unvermeidlichen Schwielen an seinen Handgelenken und das durch Johns eigenen Schlag schmerzverzerrte, schmutzige Gesicht, sah der Major gut aus.

Was John aber ebenso wie das Auftauchen des vermissten Mannes wunderte, war die Deutlichkeit, mit der er Lorne tatsächlich sehen konnte. War bis jetzt kaum mehr als das Erkennen von Schemen und Silhouetten in dem schwachen Licht der leuchtenden Kristalle möglich, strahlte es nun nur so von blauem Licht.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie eine alternative Lichtquelle gefunden", richtete sich John an Lorne, als sein Blick zu Sergeant Beaver glitt. Der kräftig gebaute Mann mit kanadischen Wurzeln hielt einen gut zwanzig Zentimeter langen Kristall in den Händen, der so intensiv leuchtete, als handele es sich um eine Taschenlampe.

„Hat auch lange genug gedauert", erwiderte Lorne etwas bitter.

Doch John hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, denn nachdem er sich nun sicher war, dass keine Gefahr mehr drohte, wurde er sich wieder Lt. Jarrells bewusst. Suchend glitt sein Blick durch die breite Höhlengabelung.

Aber von dem Lieutenant war nichts zu sehen.

„Lt. Jarrell", sagte er zu den hinter ihm stehenden Männern, als er vor dem Ort stand, an dem er den Lieutenant zu Boden hatte gehen sehen.

Johns Gemüt verfinsterte sich, als er nichts außer aufgewühltem Staub vorfand. War Jarrells Name der nächste auf einer sich stets erweiternden Liste?

„Wahrscheinlich hat der Wraith ihn mitgenommen. Er hat sich auch Troutman geholt." Bitterkeit klang in Lornes Worten mit, die John nur zu gut nachempfinden konnte.

Mit einer Art Messer in der Hand trat der Major auf ihn zu und John hielt ihm nur zu gerne seine noch immer zusammengebundenen Hände entgegen.

Während Lorne diese durchschnitt und John endlich wieder spüren konnte, wie Gefühl in seine Hände zurückkehrte, teilte der Major ihm das Schicksal seines Teams mit. „Es hat nicht lange gedauert bis der Wraith sich den ersten von uns holte. Dr. Vang hatte nicht die geringste Chance." Lornes Mine verdüsterte sich. „Nicht lange danach holte er sich Lt. Troutman. Ich schätze Beaver und ich sind noch hier, damit er später seine Jagdfreuden an uns befriedigen kann."

„Hört sich toll an." Ein gequältes Lächelte stahl sich auf Johns Züge. „Hier sieht es nicht viel besser aus. Wir waren zu dritt. Jarrell ist verschleppt und Lambrick..."

Thomas Lambrick war gestorben, während er hilflos daneben gestanden hatte. John hatte nicht einen verdammten Finger rühren können!

Sein Blick glitt wie von selbst zu dem unförmigen Haufen an der Wand, der einmal ein vor Leben strotzender junger Mann gewesen war, während er sich unbewusst seine aufgescheuerten Handgelenke massierte.

Es fühlte sich zuviel an. Vor sieben Tagen erst hatte sein direkter Befehl auf M11-853 acht Männern und Frauen das Leben gekostet. Alle hatten ihm gesagt dass niemand hätte wissen können, dass die Replikatoren auf die sie unverhofft gestoßen waren und sein eigenes Team in die Bedrängnis gebracht hatte, einen Hinterhalt für sie planten. Keiner hätte ahnen können, das sie überhaupt auf Replikatoren stoßen könnten, denn bis jetzt hatten sie sich ruhig verhalten, nach ihrem etwas unglücklichen ersten Zusammentreffen.

Aber das alles änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er Major Baffins und Lt. Tatlers Teams in den Tod geschickt hatte. Und war es bei Lambrick nicht dasselbe? John hätte ihn gar nicht erst mitnehmen sollen. Der Sergeant war noch neu und unerfahren in der Praxis hier draußen. Aber wenn er sich danach richten würde, dann hätte er so gut wie niemanden mehr, den er durch das Stargate lassen konnte. Die Pegasus Galaxie war kein sicher Ort und würde es so schnell auch nicht werden.

Nein, Risiken mussten eingegangen werden. Aber wie viele Namen musste er noch auf die sich ständig verlängernde Liste setzten?

„Colonel Sheppard? Ist alles in Ordnung?", holte ihn ein etwas besorgt aussehender Major Lorne in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Sich von seinen Gedanken lösend, nickte John kurz. Es war wirklich nicht die Zeit um über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Also brachte John seinen Fokus wieder ins hier uns jetzt und verschob alles weitere, inklusive seines Schuldgefühles, auf unbestimmte Zeit in die Zukunft.

„Ja, je eher wir hier weg sind, desto besser wird es mir gehen." Und damit löste er sich endgültig von dem Anblick von Lambricks Überresten. „Ronon, Teyla, McKay und Sergeant Grafton sind noch da draußen und bestimmt schon dabei etwas zu unternehmen."

„Das sind gute Nachrichten, Colonel."

Da musste John Lorne zustimmen. „Wie haben Sie mich eigentlich gefunden?"

„Wir waren in der Nähe und haben Kampfgeräusche gehört. Doch als wir hier waren, war schon alles vorbei." Über diesen Umstand war der Major nicht glücklich, das war deutlich zu sehen.

„Ist schon gut. Wahrscheinlich hätten Sie auch nichts ändern können."

Ein frisch genährter Wraith gegen fünf Männer, von denen zwei verbundene Hände hatten und die mit nur einem Messer ausgerüstet waren... John musste keine aufwendige Analyse haben, um auf das Ergebnis zu kommen. Immerhin war es schon bis an die Zähne bewaffnet schwer genug einen wohlgenährten Wraith auszuschalten.

„Sir, wir sollten uns nicht viel länger hier aufhalten, der Wraith scheint sein Versteck weit in dem Höhlensystem zu haben, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er erneut angreifen wird."

Da konnte John dem Major nur zustimmen. Sergeant Beaver hielt zwar ein waches Auge auf ihre Umgebung, doch forderten sie ihr Schicksal heraus, wenn sie hier bleiben würden.

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo das Tor in diesen Höhlen liegt?", fragte John, obwohl er sich der Antwort schon fast sicher war.

„Nein, ich fürchte wir haben etwas die Orientierung verloren. Ist nicht einfach sich den Weg zu merken, während man um sein Leben rennt."

Ja, das konnte er nur zu gut nach fühlen. „Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass Sie einen sicheren Platz unter diesem Felsmassiv gefunden haben?"

„Das nicht gerade, aber dafür haben wir eine interessante Spur entdeckt, der wir gerade nachgehen wollten als wir auf Sie aufmerksam wurden."

Sie waren gerade dabei sich in Bewegung zu setzen, als John noch einmal inne hielt.

Langsam näherte er sich den Überresten Lambricks. Sich zu diesen niederhockend, förderte er die Hundemarke des Sergeants zutage und nahm diese an sich.

Nur zu gut wusste John, wie es war, wenn einem das Leben von der Hand eines Wraith genommen wurde. Und es war etwas, was er niemandem am eigenen Leibe zu erfahren wünschte.

„Sir?", hörte er Lorne vorsichtig in seine Richtung fragen.

Diese simple Frage holte John zurück in die Gegenwart und gemeinsam mit Lorne folgte er Sergeant Beaver, der ihre Führung übernahm.

* * *

_tbc_


	10. Entdeckungen

**Kapitel 10:  
_Entdeckungen_**

Als sie unter der Führung von Sergeant Beaver durch die langen Höhlen schritten, musterte Evan Lorne seinen Vorgesetzten Offizier. Die Spuren des Kampfes waren ihm deutlich anzusehen, wobei die dunklen Male an seinem Hals am deutlichsten sprachen.

Abgesehen davon wirkte der Colonel etwas angeschlagen und das nicht nur auf physische Art. Lorne wusste genau, woran das lag und an was Sheppard jetzt zweifelsohne denken musste. Seit Tagen schon zeigte der Colonel genau diesen komplett verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, durch den keiner zu dringen vermochte.

Aber es war nicht nur das. Sheppards ganzes Handeln hatte eine ungewohnte Ernsthaftigkeit angenommen. Nicht das es seinem normalen Handeln darin mangeln würde, aber diese war anders. Und langsam begann es sich auf die Männer unter seinem Kommando abzufärben. Als wenn die Welt nicht schon ernst genug wäre...

Und das nun Lambrick direkt unter Sheppards Augen gestorben war, konnte der Sache auch nicht dienlich sein. Evan konnte es ihm nachfühlen. Erst Gestern hatte sich dieser verdammte grünhäutige Bastard an Dr. Vang gütlich getan. Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass keiner von ihnen das ganze hätte irgendwie verhindern können.

Der Wraith war plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und in der nächsten Sekunde mit Vang verschwunden. Am Ende der nächsten Abbiegung hatten sie das von ihm gefunden, was noch übrig geblieben war. Kaum zwei Stunden später hatten sie Lt. Troutman vermisst. Sie hatte noch versucht sich zu wehren, aber das war ein Kampf gewesen, den sie nicht hatten gewinnen können.

Seit diesem Vorfall befürchtete Lorne insgeheim, dass sie jeden Moment hinter der nächsten Abbiegung auch auf ihre Überreste stoßen würden. Es war immerhin schon einen Tag lang her...

„Was ist das für eine Spur die Sie entdeckt haben?", durchbrach Col. Sheppard schließlich die immer drückender werdende Stille.

„Beaver und ich haben eine Art Metall in einer der Felswände entdeckt. Eindeutig kein natürliches Phänomen."

Es war die erste Abwechslung überhaupt in den sich stets ähnelnden Felswänden gewesen. Nach einem Tag mit nichts anderem an Umgebung war es genauso aufregend wie seltsam.

Farrowh hatte ihnen erklärt, dass es nur einen Eingang in das Höhlensystem geben würde. Evan allerdings hatte den Worten des fanatischen Gläubigen in dieser Hinsicht nicht geglaubt. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ein so weitläufiges Netzwerk an Gängen mit all seinen verborgenen Ein- und somit auch Ausgängen von den Einheimischen entdeckt und unbrauchbar gemacht worden waren. Diese auffällige, nicht natürliche Erscheinung im Fels war ein erster Anhaltspunkt. Für was genau allerdings musste sich noch herausstellen.

„Hier ist es, Sir", meldete sich Jérémy Beaver, der direkt vor dem seltsamen Metall in der Wand stehengeblieben war.

Schon vorher hatte Lorne gesehen, dass sich das Metall in einigen Abständen in einer geraden Linie an der Wand zeigte, die vom Boden bis zur Höhlendecke reichte. Nun konnte er auch erkennen, dass es dort nicht endete und sich an der Decke fortsetzte.

„Hhm, die Struktur sieht fast antikisch aus."

Evan folgte Sheppards Blick auf das Metallstück, das dieser gerade studierte. Es war das größte zusammenhängende Stück. Tatsächlich sah es so aus, als wenn der Fels darüber gewachsen wäre. Bei genauerem Betrachten konnte Lorne sehen, was der Colonel meinte.

„Was glauben Sie ist das mal gewesen, Sir?", fragte Sergeant Beaver, der die volle Kraft ihrer improvisierten Lichtquelle auf die Wand richtete. Ob er ihn oder den Colonel ansprach blieb dabei jedoch offen.

Lorne tauschte eine Blick mit Sheppard, welcher daraufhin antwortete. „Gute Frage, Sergeant. Wir sollten diesen Gang absuchen. Was auch immer es war, vielleicht verschafft es uns den Vorteil, den wir brauchen."

Mal mehr und mal weniger stachen die Metallüberreste aus dem es zuwachsenden Fels heraus, als sie tiefer in das Höhlensystem eindrangen. Als sie dieses antikische Metall in beinahe regelmäßigen Abständen fanden wurde auch klar, worum es sich handelte.

„Das müssen Stützpfeiler gewesen sein", sprach Beaver wohl ihrer aller Gedanken aus.

„Damit wäre auch klar, warum sie so überwuchert sind", äußerte sich der Colonel, als er im Vorbeigehen seine Hand über eine der rauen Wände fahren ließ. „Nach mehr als 10 000 Jahren fröhlichem Wachsen kann selbst die robuste Bauweise der Antiker nicht der Natur standhalten."

„Ich wette McKay hätte seine wahre Freude an diesem Fund, " konnte sich Evan nicht verkneifen zu sagen.

Neben sich konnte er Sheppard vage Lächeln sehen, wovon seine Augen allerdings vollkommen unberührt blieben. „Nun, dafür müssten wir noch etwas finden außer alten Spuren einer lange vergangenen Rasse."

Für Lorne war Dr. McKay eines der besten Beispiele für ein Genie mit einem zu großen Ego. Er war sicherlich derjenige, der in Atlantis den Vogel abschoss. Keiner der Wissenschaftler dort kam ohne mindestens eine Macke aus. Und Evan fragte sich manchmal, ob das ein ernsthaftes Auswahlkriterium war, um in diese Galaxie kommen zu dürfen.

Aber er wollte McKay nicht schlechter machen, als er war. Es hatte Lorne mehr als überrascht den so unsozialen Wissenschaftler sich in den letzten Jahren zum positiven verändern zu sehen. Das war mal wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass hier in der Pegasus Galaxie alles möglich war.

Als Lorne schließlich mit Colonel Sheppard und Sergeant Beaver das Ende des Ganges erreichte, stießen sie zu ihrer aller Überraschung auf eine Tür.

„Also das hätte ich jetzt weniger erwartet," meinte Sheppard, als er sich die Türe genauer ansah.

„Jemand hat diesen Zugang wieder von den überwachsenden Felsen befreit", meinte Beaver überrascht, als der Sergeant auf diese Besonderheit blickte.

Doch am Boden zu ihren Füßen waren keinerlei Spuren dieser Arbeit zu finden. Vielleicht war diese Arbeit schon länger her. Aber hätten die Dorfbewohner dann nicht davon wissen müssen? Sicherlich würden sie niemanden mehr freiwillig in die Nähe einer weiteren „Stätte der Vorfahren" lassen. Oder sie waren gar nicht daran beteiligt, was nur noch einen anderen Schluss zulassen würde.

„Aha!", kam es von Sheppard, der in einer kleinen Nische den Öffnungsmechanismus der Tür gefunden hatte und diesen mit einem letzten Blick zu ihm und Beaver betätigte.

Mit gezückter Naturklinge schritt Lorne voran in den großen Raum, der Colonel und Beaver direkt hinter ihm.

„Es scheint, als wenn unser Wraith hier unten doch nicht so abgeschnitten leben würde, wie wir alle dachten", meinte Sheppard trocken.

ooOoo

Seine Waffe wieder wegsteckend bedeutete Ronon Teyla, McKay und Sergeant Grafton aus ihrer Deckung zu kommen, in die sein rasches Handeln sie gezwungen hatte.

Tatsächlich ließ McKay nicht lange auf seine Beschwerde warten, als er um die bewusstlos am Boden liegenden Wachen trat und auf ihn zukam. „Ich bin mir der ernsten Lage in der sich Sheppard und die anderen befinden durchaus bewusst, aber Sie hätten uns ruhig vorwarnen können, dass Sie hier einen auf Rambo machen!"

„Ich muss Rodney zustimmen. Wir hätten Ihnen bei diesem Unterfangen behilflich sein können, " richtete sich auch Teyla mit einem Blick auf die Bewusstlosen an ihn.

Als Antwort schnaubte Ronon nur. Es war Eile geboten. Zulange waren sie schon damit beschäftig all die kleinen Umwege zu machen, auf die sie diese „Kinder der Vorfahren" gezwungen hatten. Nun endlich waren sie bereit zu Handeln. Und wenn es in diesem speziellen Fall bedeutete, dass Ronon sich alleine an den Wachen austobte, dann war es eben so. Zu gut hatte es sich angefühlt endlich seine schon viel zu lange aufgestaute Wut auszuleben.

„Ja, wir hätten Rückendeckung oder so was geben können!" McKay war anscheinend immer noch nicht über den Punkt hinweg und er erwärmte sich für das Thema. „Ich meine, Teyla und Grafton hätten das tun können, während ich die Lage von einer sicheren Position aus beobachtet hätte. Es ist immer gut ein paar Augen für so etwas zu haben. Und überhaupt, diese Männer sind doch nicht..."

„Betäubt", stellte Ronon McKays unvollendete Vermutung richtig. Allerdings hätte es ihm auch nichts ausgemacht, wenn sein Blaster auf der anderen Einstellung gewesen wäre.

Teyla hatte inzwischen den Schlüssel zum Tor hervorgeholt und drehte ihn im Schloss. Mit einem Quietschen, das von nicht all zu often Gebrauch zeugte, schwang das Tor auf.

Ronon war der erste, der einen abschätzenden Blick in das Innere warf. Das Licht des Tages reichte nicht weit, aber in diesem konnte er deutliche Spuren in der Schmutz- und Staubschicht am Boden erkennen.

„Warum müssen es immer solche Orte wie dieser sein, in dem Leute gefangen oder Technologien versteckt werden? Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich klaustrophobisch bin? Ernsthaft, wenn die Wände zu eng aneinander liegen dann-"

„McKay!", unterbrach Ronon mit bestimmtem und etwas genervten Ton. „Wir werden rein gehen."

Komplett aus seinem Monolog geholt schien sich der Wissenschaftler nach kurzem Zögern am Riemen zu reißen. Aus seiner Weste kramte er eine Taschenlampe hervor, die McKay wie seine 9mm bereithielt.

Sergeant Grafton schaltete das Licht an seiner P90 ein und mit einem Nicken begab er sich an Ronons Seite um in das Dunkle vor ihnen zu leuchten. Mehr als diese beiden Lichtquellen besaßen sie nicht.

Ronon war gerade dabei den Spuren im Staub zu folgen, die schnell in der sich vor ihnen ausstreckenden Dunkelheit verschwanden, als er hörte, wie das schwere Tor hinter ihnen geschlossen wurde. Sich umdrehend sah er Teyla gerade den Schlüssel wegstecken, den sie wieder aus dem Schloss gezogen hatte.

„Lasst den Spaß beginnen", murmelte McKay wenig begeistert und gerade laut genug, so dass Ronon es noch hören konnte.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln bereitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus. „Ja, bringen wir es zu Ende."

Und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die dunklen Schatten hinein.

ooOoo

Würde John es nicht besser wissen, so hätte er vermuten können, dass er sich hier in einem Schauerkabinett befand. Das einzige was in dieser düsteren Atmosphäre fehlte war ein verrückter Professor, der manisch vor sich hin lachte. Aber statt eines Irren hatten sie immerhin ein Monster, das durch die finsteren Gänge weit ab des Tageslichtes herumschlich und nur auf eines aus war; seine nächste Mahlzeit.

Aber soweit so gut, der Wraith hatte sich nach dem letzten katastrophalen Zusammenstoß nicht mehr blicken lassen. Und so wie es aussah, hatte sich dieser in seiner Freizeit ein Hobby zugelegt.

Vorsichtig schritt John durch die breite Höhle, die zweifelsohne zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt einmal ein Labor gewesen sein musste. Allerdings hatte es seit dieser Zeit einen erheblichen Wandel erlebt, der nicht nur von der langen unbenutzten Zeitspanne herrührte.

Durch das ganze Labor verteilt waren pulsierende Leitungen, mit Membranen überzogene Geräte und verschwommene, nebelige Displays. Es war eine ganz eigenwillige Stilkreuzung zwischen Antiker- und Wraithtechnologie, die John einen leichten Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen ließ.

Nur spärlich erleuchtete Sergeant Beavers improvisierte Lampe den, wie es aussah, ehemals runden Raum. Das seltsame pulsierende Leuchten der Wraith-Apparaturen war dem Unterfangen einer genauen Sondierung eher hinderlich denn hilfreich, schaffte es doch mehr dunkle Schatten des recht vollen Inventars als weniger.

„Keine der Antikerkonsolen scheint in Betrieb zu sein", hörte John Lorne von der anderen Seite des Labors verlauten. „Nichts hat sich bei unserem Eintritt hier aktiviert."

Das war in der Tat ungewöhnlich. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, dachte sich John, als er direkt vor einem geschwulstartigen Gebilde inmitten einer Antikerkonsole zu stehen kam. Es schien sich förmlich in das Metall unter ihm zu fressen. Und bei dem spärlichen Licht glaubte John fast es sich bewegen zu sehen.

Hinter sich hörte er Beaver stolpern und einen leisen Fluch ausstoßen. Sich umdrehend sah er, wie der Sergeant sich gerade an eine Konsole lehnte.„Wir sollten versuchen nichts anzufassen."

Das letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten, war irgendetwas in Gang zu bringen, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatten. Das hier war eindeutig McKays Terrain.

„Diese verdammten Leitungen sind Schuld, Sir. Ist schwer nicht drüber zu fallen."

„Das ganze wirkt wie ein Netzwerk, alles ist miteinander verbunden", meldete sich Lorne zu Wort, der gerade vor einem nebeligen Wraithschirm stand und diesen betrachtete.

„Die Frage ist, woher stammt das alles hier? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Dorfbewohner dem Wraith etwas zur Inneneinrichtung für sein neues Zuhause gegeben haben."

Nein, John war sich sicher, dass die Einheimischen nichts von alledem hier wussten. Niemals würden sie einen Ort wie diesen sich selbst und schlimmer noch, dem „Feind der Vorfahren" überlassen. Nicht nach dem, was an ihrer heiligen Stätte passiert war.

„Er muss hier raus können." Major Lorne war zu John getreten und dachte die Angelegenheit durch. „Aber warum sollte er dann zurück gekommen sein? Wegen dem hier?" Dabei deutete er auf einen zersprungenen Antikerschirm, durch dessen Überbleibsel sich weitere Wraithleitungen wanden.

„Sir? Ich glaube, ich habe etwas entdeckt." Sergeant Beaver hatte sich in einer gebückten Haltung hinter ein besonders umwucherten Punkt begeben.

Als John mit Lorne näher trat, konnte er ein größeres ovales Gebilde sehen, das neben einer Art leuchtenden Anzeige auch ein tiefes Brummen aufwies.

„Es könnte sich um einen Generator handeln." John würde wohl nie dem lebenden und wachsenden Teil der fremden Technologie etwas abgewinnen können. Zu unnatürlich wirkte es, trotz seiner im weitesten Sinne „Natürlichkeit".

„Colonel, hier ist eine weitere Tür."

Hätte Lorne nicht versucht einen genaueren Blick auf das Ding vor ihnen zu werfen, hätte wohl keiner von ihnen diese weitere Türe entdeckt. Sie war vollkommen verborgen, wenn man nicht direkt davor stand. Auch von ihr waren alle Gesteinsüberwucherungen der Zeit entfernt worden. Dafür, dass es in diesem Labyrinth unter dem Felsmassiv nichts weiter als einen hungrigen Wraith geben sollte, stießen sie auf erstaunlich viele Dinge hier.

Mit Lorne, der noch immer mit dem messerartigen Felsstück bewaffnet war und Beaver, mit ihrer einzigen Lichtquelle, als Rückendeckung, öffnete John die Tür. Auch sie gehorchte dem Befehl, wenn auch etwas ruckeliger als die ihr vorangegangener.

Was auch immer dieser nächste Raum für die Antiker gewesen sein mochte, es war nichts mehr da um auf den Zweck schließen zu können. Wo eben noch alles wie eine gewaltsam herbei geführte Vereinigung zweier unterschiedlicher Techniken gewirkt hatte, hatte John hier das Gefühl, dass er mit dem betreten dieses Ortes seinen Fuß auf ein Wraithschiff gesetzt hatte. Nicht einmal die rauen Felswände waren unter den membranartigen Schichten zu erkennen, die sich überall ausgebreitet hatten. Und selbst die schummerige, kalte Beleuchtung ging nicht mehr von Kristallen aus, sondern von dem, was auch immer den Wraith als Lichtquelle dienen mochte.

Vorsichtig drang John mit Lorne und Beaver an seiner Seite in den Raum ein.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als wenn er hier leben würde", beobachtete der Major, während sein Blick umherschweifte.

„Sir!", rief Beaver plötzlich aufgeregt.

Der Sergeant hatte sich in den weiter hinten gelegenen Teil des Raums begeben und offensichtlich etwas entdeckt. Und als John näher trat, konnte John spüren, wie sein Herz bei dieser Ansicht schneller zu schlagen begann.

Kokons.

Drei typische Wraithkokons wie John schon zu viele in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, standen an der Wand in einer Nische, die wohl auf die Ausmaße der ursprünglichen Höhle zurückzuführen war. Aber der wirklich interessante Punkt bei diesem Anblick war die Tatsache, dass zwei dieser Kokons besetzt waren.

Während John sich mit der bewusstlosen Form Lt. Jarrells befasste, befreite Lorne Lt. Troutman, die ebenfalls nichts von alledem mitbekam.

Mit Beavers Hilfe schafften sie es, die beiden in eine sitzende Position an die Wand zu lehnen.

Doch Johns anfängliche Erleichterung die beiden lebend zu finden trübte sich rasch, als er Troutman näher musterte. Sie wies eine nur zu bekannte Stelle über ihrem Brustbein auf. Lornes finsterer Blick drückte genau das aus, was auch John in diesem Moment fühlte.

Lt. Susann Troutman war eine lebensfrohe Frau um die dreißig, die eine Schwäche für Kartenspiele besaß und sich gerne im Guten mit ihren männlichen Kameraden anlegte. Sie ging keiner Herausforderung aus dem Weg und John hatte sich glücklich geschätzt jemanden wie sie unter seinem Kommando zu haben, auch wenn sie sich manchmal als etwas aufbrausend entpuppt hatte.

All das ging John im Kopf herum, als er die etwa sechzigjährige Frau vor sich sah. Graues Haar umrahmte ihre von Falten gezeichneten Züge und selbst in ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit war ihr Gesicht von einem Schatten aus Schmerzen gezeichnet.

In diesem Moment war die Tatsache, das Jarrell noch kein Opfer des Wraith geworden war nur ein Schwacher Trost in Johns Augen.

Erneut fühlte er die Wut in sich aufkochen. Troutmans Karriere war am Ende. Verdammt, ihr Leben hatte in wenigen Wimpernschlägen einen gewaltigen Sprung zu ihrem Ende hin gemacht. Und da war nichts was einer von ihnen dagegen tun konnte. Außer diesen dafür verantwortlichen Bastard umzubringen.

Während sich Sergeant Beaver um Troutman kümmerte und John sichergestellt hatte, dass es Jarrell gut ging, suchte er den Blick zu Lorne.

Doch gerade als Johns Worte seinen Mund verlassen wollten, drang ein nur zu bekanntes Fauchen in der Ferne.

„Oh, verdammt!", murmelte er, bevor er sich hektisch nach seinen beiden Kameraden umsah. „Wir brauchen Waffen, hier müssen irgendwo-"

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Wild fauchend und mit einem Ausdruck in seinem tätowierten Gesicht, der an pures Vergnügen erinnerte, stürzte sich der Wraith auf sie.

* * *

_tbc_


	11. Der wahre Halter

**A/N: **Tja, wir sind kurz vor dem Ende, es sind nur noch zwei Kapitel. Ein guter Grund also es nochmal so richtig zu Sache gehen zu lassen... ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 11:  
_Der wahre Halter_**

Nur schwach trugen die beiden Lichtstrahlen von Sergeant Graftons P90 und Rodneys Taschenlampe in den dunklen Höhlenwänden dazu bei ihnen ihren Weg zu erleuchten, als sie zu viert weiterhin der Spur im Schmutz und Staub zu ihren Füßen folgten.

Teyla hatte ein ungutes Gefühl was die vermissten Männer betraf. Und das nicht zuletzt wegen dem, was sie vor nicht all zu kurzer Zeit auf einer breiten Höhlengabelung vorgefunden hatten.

Spuren eines Kampfes waren zu sehen gewesen, die selbst Rodney hatte ausmachen können. Und eine Leiche, das Opfer eines Wraith. Ihre Identität hatten sie nicht feststellen können, jemand hatte die Hundemarke bereits an sich genommen. Teyla sah es als ein gutes Zeichen an, hieß es doch, dass genug Zeit dafür gewesen sein musste.

Ronon hatte daraufhin weitere Spuren entdeckt. Von dem Wraith, der einen Mann verschleppt hatte und von drei Männern, die von diesem Ort fortführten. Und diesen folgten sie.

Inmitten der schwach leuchtenden Höhlenwände fragte sich Teyla, was und wen sie vorfinden würden, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreichten.

Das ungute Gefühl verstärkte sich und sie trieb ihre Kameraden zur Eile an, als sie an seltsamen Pfeilerresten in den Felswänden vorbeikamen.

Selbst Rodney schien eine dunkle Vorahnung zu haben, denn er würdigte diesem Fund kaum mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick.

Schließlich kamen sie direkt vor einer Tür zu stehen, die wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war und ganz und gar nicht an diesen Ort passen wollte.

Überrascht sah sich diese Rodney genauer an. „Das ist merkwürdig. Der Mechanismus ist eindeutig Antikertechnologie."

Als Ronon ihm nur einen Blick zu warf, trat der Wissenschaftler zur Seite und verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar, was sehr für den ernst der Lage sprach.

Ronon verlor keine weitere Zeit und betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus.

Kaum war der Spalt groß genug, als er auch schon mit gezogenem Blaster vorstürmte, Teyla, Grafton und Rodney dicht hinter ihm.

Doch der sonderbare Raum vor ihnen war menschenleer.

„Wo sind sie nur?", fragte Jeff Grafton, als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ.

Das seltsame Inventar übergehend, das aus Antiker- und Wraithtechnologie bestand, suchten sie nach dem weiteren Weg.

„Hier", rief Ronon nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wie es Teyla schien, die in Wirklichkeit aber kaum mehr als ein paar Minuten gedauert haben konnte.

Ronon hatte sich hinter einen besonders von Wraithranken überwucherten Punkt begeben, hinter dem sich eine weitere Tür offenbarte.

Mit einer heftigen Betätigung auf den Türmechanismus schoben sich die beiden Türflügel stockend vor Ronon auseinander und offenbarten ihnen ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

Major Lorne lag unweit vor ihnen am Boden in einer Umgebung, die wie das Innere eines Wraithschiffes aussah. Er blutete heftig aus einer Kopfverletzung und war gerade dabei mühsam wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Sergeant Beaver lag in einer gegenüberliegenden Ecke und hielt sich mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck seinen offensichtlich ausgekugelten rechten Arm.

Die wütenden Kampfgeräusche, die den Raum erfüllten, kamen von dem Wraith, der gerade dabei war einen aus vielen kleineren Wunden blutenden Colonel Sheppard wiederholt gegen die Wand zu schlagen, bis dieser besinnungslos sein würde.

Doch soweit kam es nicht. Mit einem wütenden Schrei auf den Lippen stürzte sich Ronon ins Geschehen und legte seinen Blaster auf den Wraith an. Dieser jedoch reagierte indem er den arg mitgenommen Colonel packte und auf Ronon warf. Teyla nutze den Moment um das Feuer zu eröffnen, in das auch schnell Sergeant Graftons P90 und Rodneys 9mm einstimmten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Ronon von Colonel Sheppard befreit und wagte eine erneute Attacke. Durch ihre Kugeln wenig beeindruckt sah ihr Gegner Ronon als größere Bedrohung an und ging zum Angriff über.

„Ronon, passen Sie auf!", rief Teyla noch, als es auch schon zu spät war. Ronons Blaster landete im hohen Bogen außer Reichweite hinter dem miteinander ringenden Paar. Weiteres Feuer war von ihr, Grafton und Rodney somit fürs erste nicht mehr möglich.

Während Ronon eines seiner Messer zog, umrundeten Teyla und Beaver die beiden Kämpfenden und hofften auf die Möglichkeit eines Schusses. McKay inzwischen blickte unsicher auf das Geschehen vor ihm und trat schließlich auf den verwundeten Sergeant Beaver zu, vor dem er eine schützende Position einnahm.

Major Lorne war zwischenzeitlich wieder auf die Beine gekommen und mit einer Art Messer in seiner Hand stürzte er sich ebenso wie Ronon auf den aus zahlreichen, aber sichtbar wieder geheilten, Wunden blutenden Gegner.

John stand inzwischen auch wieder aufrecht und versuchte offensichtlich seinen Kopf nach den Schlägen auf seinen Schädel wieder klar zu bekommen.

Fragend richtete er seinen Blick auf Teyla, als er sich an der Wand leicht abstützend auf sie zu bewegte. „Wo ist Ronons Blaster?"

Auch wenn seine körperliche Erscheinung im Moment nicht viel her machte, seine kalte Entschlossenheit war in jedem seiner Worte spürbar.

Stumm deute Teyla hinter die Kämpfenden, die schwarzes wie rotes Blut um sich verteilten.

Als sie jedoch sah, dass er sich mit einem kalten Glanz in seinen Augen in diese Richtung aufmachte, stellte sie sich ihm entgegen. „John, Sie sind verletzt, Sie sollten -"

Doch als wenn er seine Verletzungen nicht mehr wahrnehmen würde, ließ er sie stehen und stürzte sich in das Getümmel der drei miteinander Kämpfenden.

Schreie und wildes Fauchen erfüllten den Raum, als der Wraith Lorne erneut zu Boden brachte. Teyla konnte in diesem Augenblick ein paar Schüsse in den Körper ihres Gegners befördern.

Aber es brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Wäre Beaver in dem Moment nicht durch den zu Boden gehenden Major Lorne abgelenkt gewesen, hätte die Situation vielleicht anders ausgesehen.

John hatte inzwischen Ronons Blaster in Besitz nehmen können und ein kalter Ausdruck zierte seine Augen. Der rechtmäßige Eigentümer indes hatte weniger Glück und fand sich in den Händen des Wraith wieder.

Teyla konnte sehen, wie John einen kurzen Blick auf die Waffe in seinen Händen und zu Ronon warf, bevor er ansetzte und zielte. „Entschuldige, Kumpel."

Und damit schoss er und Ronon ging getroffen zu Boden.

Der Wraith war über diese Aktion ebenso überrascht wie jeder andere in dem Raum. Doch bevor er sich auch nur rühren konnte, brachte Johns Ruf sie und Grafton wieder zum Handeln.

„Schießen Sie diesen grünhäutigen Bastard ins Nirwana!"

Eine Vielzahl von Schüssen erklang, in die auch Rodney mit einfiel, bis die Wunden des Wraith nicht mehr heilten und er zu Boden ging.

„Feuer einstellen", übertönte John schließlich das Feuer ihrer Waffen. „Ich habe noch ein paar Fragen, bevor er seinen letzten Atemzug machen wird."

Und mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln trat er auf den Wraith zu.

ooOoo

Ehrlich gesagt wusste Rodney nicht, wo er hier hineingeraten war. Eben noch folgten sie der Spur, die Ronon ausgemacht hatte, wobei er sein tiefes Unwohlsein in außerordentlicher Weise nicht nur unterdrückt, sondern auch unerwähnt gelassen hatte und im nächsten Augenblick hatten sie sich in einem einzigen kämpfenden Inferno befunden. Und dieses spielte sich ausgerechnet in einer Umgebung ab, die wegen ihrer Ähnlichkeit an gewisse dunkle Schiffe es ihm leicht mulmig zumute werden ließ.

Rodney hatte kaum gewusst, was er tun sollte mit dem sich vor ihm ringenden Gewühl und hatte sich vorsorglich an die Seitenlinie positioniert. Bereit einzugreifen, aber im Stillen darauf hoffend, dass es nicht dazu kommen mochte. Und es hatte gewirkt. Der Wraith lag am Boden und eine angespannte Ruhe hatte sich ausgebreitet, die eindeutig von dem vom Kampf gezeichneten Sheppard ausging.

Rodney gefiel der Blick des Colonels nicht. Wann immer er diesen bisher gesehen hatte, hatte er eine weniger lässige und relaxte Version Sheppards gesehen. Dafür war an dessen Stelle ein erschreckend ernüchternder Soldat getreten, der nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt hatte, als er auf Ronon schoss. Und wenn Rodney ehrlich war, dann waren es Momente wie diese, in denen er dem Colonel alles zutraute. Es war etwas, dem Rodney nicht gerne beiwohnte.

Aber hatte Sheppard nicht allen Grund zu diesem Verhalten? Rodney konnte nur erahnen, was dieser hier in den dunklen Gängen durchlebt haben musste. Aber wenn er die traurigen Überreste von vorhin in der Weggabelung nahm und nun den bewusstlosen Jarrell und die stark gealterte Frau, auf dessen Namen Rodney im Moment einfach nicht kommen wollte, dann hatte er so eine ungefähre Ahnung. Das konnte sich nicht gut mit dem Zwischenfall auf M11-853 vertragen, der Sheppard noch zu sehr im Nacken saß.

Zudem hatte er auch die Abwesenheit von Dr. Vang bemerkt, was nur eine mögliche Schlussfolgerung zuließ.

Ja, Sheppard hatte durchaus das Recht richtig wütend zu sein.

Keiner rührte sich, als sich der Colonel vor den Wraith stellte und hoch über ihm ragte. „Was treibst du hier für ein Spiel?"

Statt einer Antwort grinste der am Boden Liegende nur schmerzverzerrt und blutverschmiert. Ein gurgelndes Röcheln entrang seiner Kehle und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Rodney es als ein Lachen identifizierte.

Zu seiner Rechten konnte Rodney Bewegung ausmachen und er sah, wie sich Lorne nach seinem sehr schmerzhaft aussehenden Flug von vorhin wieder langsam zu regen begann. Er sah arg mitgenommen aus, worin er Sheppard, Ronon und Beaver glich, die alle heftig hatten einstecken müssen, nach der Vielzahl ihrer Verletzungen zu urteilen. Allerdings richtete auch er sein Augenmerk vollkommen auf die Konfrontation vor ihnen ohne sich einzumischen.

Das Verhalten des Wraith gefiel dem Colonel offensichtlich nicht und er versetzte seiner Frage Nachdruck, in dem er mit Ronons Waffe langsam auf die Kniescheibe des Wraith zielte. Rodney sah, dass sie nicht auf Betäubung gestellt war.

Ronon selbst war noch immer bewusstlos und verpasste somit den ganzen Spaß. Ja, das was sich hier vor ihnen abspielte war ja auch _so_ spaßig.

Der Wraith war jedenfalls nicht dumm und sein Gesicht zeigte, dass er schnell die Intention Sheppards erfasste, dass es ihm Schmerzen bereiten würde, wenn er sich nicht kooperativ verhielt.

„Ich frage noch einmal, was tust du hier?", fragte Sheppard gefährlich ruhig.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Mensch." Der Wraith hatte sich also doch dazu hinab begeben zu antworten. Allerdings war seine Abneigung deutlich durch seine leicht röchelnde Stimme zu hören.

„Dann erklär es mir. Was ist das da hinten?", dabei deutete Sheppard zurück auf den Raum mit der vielen Antiker- und Wraithtechnologie, die Rodney schon eben aufgefallen war.

Er musste zugeben, dass dieses offensichtlich ehemalige Labor etwas Schauriges an sich hatte mit der diffusen Beleuchtung und den seltsamen unnatürlichen Kreuzungen zweier unterschiedlicher Techniken. Das Felsmassiv über ihnen musste ihre Sensoren beeinträchtigt haben, sonst hätten sie sicher schon vorher den Standpunkt dieses Ortes in Erfahrung bringen können und vielleicht nicht ganz so eine unheimliche Überraschung damit gehabt. Hätte ihn nicht alles in jenem Moment zur Eile angetrieben, er hätte sicherlich mindestens einen genaueren Blick in das Labor geworfen.

Erneut ließ der Wraith sein gurgelndes Lachen hören, das Rodney an die Nieren zu gehen begann. „Menschen sind dumm. Sie sind einfach gefügig zu machen, einfach zu manipulieren."

Eine zuckende Bewegung ging durch dessen zerschossenen Körper und Sheppard, Teyla und Grafton rückten mit ihren zielenden Waffen drohend ein paar Zentimeter näher. Doch anscheinend handelte es sich nur um eine ungewollte Muskelreaktion aufgrund der vielen Verletzungen. Der Wraith sah nicht gut aus. Nur zu schade, dass es Rodney vollkommen egal war.

„Du hast die Bewohner dieses Planeten manipuliert? Das fällt mir etwas schwer zu glauben, obwohl sicherlich jeder von denen mindestens eine Schraube locker hat. Aber für sie bist du der ‚Feind der Vorfahren' und sie nehmen das mit der Vorfahrenverehrung wirklich ernst."

Kurz lächelte Sheppard, ohne das es seine kalten Augen erreichte. „Du siehst, dass ich ein paar Probleme mit deiner Aussage habe."

Der Wraith schnaubte und tat wohl das, was für seine Art das Äquivalent zu einem Augenverdrehen war, bevor er dem Colonel antwortete. „Diese Menschen sind dumm und leichtgläubig. Als ich bei einem Weiden meine Beute bis in diese Höhlen jagte, erschütterte ein Beben diesen Ort und sperrte mich hier ein. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich entdeckte das Labor und den Ausgang aus diesen Höhlen."

Mit den Fingern schnippend schaffte sich Rodney in diesem Moment Gehör. „Du bist wieder gekommen um das Antikerlabor zu untersuchen. Deshalb die vielen Wraithgerätschaften. Aber dir muss doch klar sein, das du keinen Zugang erhalten wirst, die Antiker haben eine Vielzahl an Sicherungen eingebaut, die einen solchen Zugriff verhindern."

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Wraith aus. „Aber das habe ich. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber ich habe es geschafft Zugang zu erhalten." Hier tauschte Rodney einen alarmierten Blick mit Teyla neben ihm, die sich bei dieser Nachricht zu ihm gedreht hatte. „Allerdings erweist sich die Extraktion der Daten als schwierig und langwierig."

Oh, das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut! Alleine die Vorstellung was für brisantes Material schon in die Hände der Wraith gelangt sein mochte, ließ es Rodney unwohl werden.

Neben dem unguten Gefühl in seinem Magen wurde ihm aber noch etwas anderes bewusst. Der Grund, warum dieser Planet von den Wraith verschont blieb, musste dieser Wraith mit seinen Nachforschungen sein. Wer wusste schon, wie hoch dieser in der Hierarchie stand. Es war sicherlich ein leichtes den Planeten als seine persönliche Spielwiese zu deklarieren. Eine mit Menschen, die freiwillig einen Wraith „fütterten". Wie verdreht war nur dieser Ort?

„Okay, schön. Aber was ist mit den Dorfbewohnern und ihrer Bereitschaft dir ‚Nahrung' zu verschaffen?", griff Sheppard unbewusst Rodneys Gedanken bei seiner nächsten Frage auf.

„Sie dachten ich wäre hier gefangen und sahen es als ein Zeichen ihrer _verehrten_ Vorfahren an." War das etwa Sarkasmus gewesen? „Sie denken sie benutzen mich, wie ein eingesperrtes Tier. Aber sie biedern sich _mir_ an." Vergnügen und ein Ausdruck absoluter Überlegenheit breiteten sich in dem nun ungesund blass grünen Gesicht aus. „Sie dienen mir, ihrem Herrn!"

Diesmal erfolgte keine Warnung Sheppards. Nur ein Schuss, als er seine vorherige Drohung wahr machte und dem überheblichen Wraith seine Kniescheibe in eine einzige schwarz blutende Masse verwandelte.

Den kurzen, durchdringenden Schrei in den Ohren, wandte Rodney leicht angewidert seinen Blick überall hin, nicht aber auf den sich windenden Wraith.

„Sie haben euch zu mir geschickt ... als Nahrung zur Jagd", brachte der am Boden Liegende stoßweise hervor. „Ihr ward eine Herausforderung ... nicht so Schicksals ergeben wie die meisten... Die Jagd war gut!"

Es flackerte kurz in Sheppards Augen, aber so schnell es da war, war es auch wieder verschwunden und die kalte Maske war mit einem Lächeln zurückgekehrt, das Rodney unwohl werden ließ. Aber noch immer tat oder sagte keiner der Anwesenden etwas, als wenn es sich um eine Sache allein zwischen dem Colonel und dem Wraith handeln würde. Und wahrscheinlich war es auch so.

„Ja? Dann genieß es so lange du noch kannst, den es war deine letzte!"

„Es macht keinen Unterschied ... Mensch. Viele meiner Brüder ... wissen von diesem Ort. Tötest du mich ... wird ein anderer meinen Platz einnehmen."

Zwanglos trat der Colonel die letzten beiden Schritte auf den Wraith zu. Langsam beugte er sich zu dem am Boden Liegenden hinunter und sah ihn aus gefährlich blitzenden Augen an. „Darauf würde ich nicht wetten, wenn ich du wäre."

Und mit einer einzelnen Bewegung richtete sich Sheppard wieder auf, zielte auf den Kopf des Wraith und schoss Ronons Blaster ab.

Mit einem roten Impuls brannte es die Hälfte des mit schwarzem Blut verschmierten Gesichts weg und hinterließ eine klaffende Wunde, die Rodney den Magen umdrehte.

Genau das war es, was Rodney an Tagen wie diesen unwohl in Sheppards Gegenwart werden ließ.

* * *

_tbc_


	12. Nach dem Kampf

**Kapitel 12:  
_Nach dem Kampf_**

Für einen Moment regte sich nichts an diesem Ort voller Schatten, diffusen Lichts und Staubs. Weder Teyla, Rodney und Grafton, die zu Johns rechten standen, noch Lorne der inzwischen an der Wand ihm schräg gegenüber saß. Auch nicht Beaver, der sich in Johns totem Winkel befand oder die bewusstlosen Jarrell, Troutman und Ronon.

Es war wie ein eigener Kosmos, geboren in einem einzigen Augenblick, den der erste Wimpernschlag zerstören würde. Und er wurde zerstört, als John langsam die Waffe in seiner noch immer vorgestreckten Hand zu Boden sinken ließ.

Es war vorbei.

Teyla war die erste, die sich in Bewegung setzte und zu Lorne hinüber ging um nach den Verletzungen des Majors zu sehen. Sergeant Grafton tat es ihr gleich und sah inzwischen nach Beaver, der sich noch immer seinen ausgekugelten Arm hielt.

Mit einem leichten, nicht zu vermeidenden, Stöhnen machte sich John auf um nach Jarrell und Troutman zu sehen.

Jarrell war inzwischen zu Bewusstsein gelangt und sah sich etwas desorientiert um, bis er John sah. „Colonel, was ist passiert?"

„Die Kurzfassung? Der Wraith hat die Bewohner dieses Planeten ausgenutzt, er hatte Zugang zu Antikerdaten und nach einem unschönen letzten Zusammentreffen ist er nun kein Problem mehr."

Der Blick des Lieutenants sondierte die nähere Umgebung bis er auf Lt. Troutman hängen blieb. „Ist das - ist das Susann Troutman?"

John musste Jarrell nicht antworten, denn der Blick des Lieutenants zeigte deutlich, dass er die Wahrheit schon längst erfasst hatte. Also wandte sich John wieder Troutman zu und versuchte nun auch diese wach zu bekommen.

Das gestaltete sich schwieriger als John erwartet hätte. Ob das nun an ihrem Zustand oder an der Tatsache lag, dass sie schon einen Tag in einem Kokon steckte, konnte er nicht beurteilen. Allerdings gefiel John der nur sehr schwache Puls des Lieutenants nicht. „Troutman, hey, kommen Sie zu sich. Es ist vorbei."

Müde, grau getrübte Augen blinzelten ihm entgegen, ohne, dass sie irgendetwas wahrnahmen.

„Lieutenant?"

Doch Johns Worte erzielten keine Wirkung in der ruhigen Troutman. Tatsächlich war sie zu ruhig.

„Sir?", fragte Jarrell neben John, der denselben, leeren Ausdruck in den Augen der Frau vor ihnen gesehen haben musste.

Erneut nach dem Puls Troutmans fühlend, spürte John nun nichts mehr unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Sie ist tot."

Ein weiteres Opfer der Wraith. Behutsam schloss John Troutmans altersgetrübte Augen.

Der Blutzoll auf dieser Mission war eindeutig zu hoch. Ein einziges Leben zu verlieren war schon zuviel und hier hatten sie deutlich mehr lassen müssen.

Kaum merkte John, wie sich Sergeant Grafton zu ihnen gesellt hatte. „Corey, wie geht's dir?", sprach dieser Jarrell an, nur um im nächsten Moment die ganze Lage vor ihm zu erfassen.

Während sich Jarrell und Grafton leise unterhielten, als wenn sie die Ruhe um Troutman nicht stören wollten, stellte John fest, dass Ronon inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war und in seine Richtung blickte.

Zu dem Satedaner gehend versuchte John sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Und die Frage, was Ronon von seiner etwas unkonventionellen Ablenkungstaktik auf Freunde zu schießen hielt, schien ihm ein gutes Thema zu sein.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sheppard?"

Die Frage sagte John genug über sein momentanes Erscheinungsbild, das wohl eindeutig widerspiegelte, wie er sich im Moment fühlte.

Als Antwort nickte er jedoch nur kurz und gab dem Satedaner seinen Blaster zurück, den dieser an seinen angestammten Platz steckte. Wie erschöpft er auch immer war, bis sie zurück in Atlantis sein würden, würde er sein körperliches Befinden ignorieren.

Ronon nahm es so hin und warf seinen Blick auf den toten Wraith am Boden. „Sie haben ihn erledigt."

„Letztendlich", hielt John seine Antwort knapp und wartete auf die kommende Reaktion.

Diese bekam er, als Ronon ein breites Grinsen zeigte und ihm einen kräftigen, aber nicht gewohnt starken, freundlichen Schlag auf den Rücken gab. John musste wirklich ramponiert aussehen.

„Das nächste mal läuft es aber anders", teilte ihm Ronon in einem leichten Ton mit, der Johns eigenes, wenn auch deutlich schwächeres Grinsen in ein Stirnrunzeln verwandelte.

„Uh, Colonel?" McKay war zu ihm getreten und verlangte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit, als sich Ronon zu Teyla aufmachte.

Mehr noch als die ungewohnt vorsichtige Anrede, war es Rodneys musternder Blick, der Johns volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Wissenschaftler richtete.

„Ich will ja nicht in irgendwelche Richtungen drängen, aber jemand sollte wirklich einen Blick auf das offensichtlich missbrauchte Antikerlabor dort drüben werfen. Der Wraith hat selbst gesagt, dass es ihm gelungen ist, Informationen aus diesem zu erhalten." Hier glitt McKays Blick zu dem nicht unweit von ihnen entfernt liegenden Überresten selbigen, was Rodney eine Spur Blässe auf seine Züge einbrachte.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, was er herausgefunden hat. Atlantis könnte in Gefahr sein! Oder er könnte auf eine Schwachstelle in unserer Verteidigung gestoßen sein! Ich meine, das hier ist ein Antikerlabor und wir wissen wie -"

„Rodney." John hatte schon hämmernde Kopfschmerzen, die wohl von seiner näheren und wiederholten Bekanntschaft mit der Wand herrührten und er war eindeutig nicht mehr in der Lage um mit einem aufgedrehten McKay zu hantieren.

In seinem Redefluss inne haltend sah ihn Rodney fragend an.

„Nehmen Sie Sergeant Grafton mit. Und beeilen Sie sich, es wird Zeit das wir von hier verschwinden."

McKay musste erfasst haben, was sich hinter Johns Worten verbarg, war sein Blick doch erneut zu der leblosen Gestalt Troutmans gewandert. Nichtsdestotrotz schaffte Rodney es nicht ganz, dass kindliche Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das John an einen zehnjährigen erinnerte, der die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, länger aufbleiben zu dürfen um den gruseligen Horrorfilm sehen zu können.

Als McKay mit Grafton in Richtung Labor verschwunden war und er sicher gestellt hatte, dass es allen soweit gut ging, sah es John für einen guten Moment an, sich selbst kurz hinzusetzen.

Fünfzehn Minuten, dann würde er sehen, ob Rodney etwas heraus gefunden hatte.

Von seiner Position aus hatte er einen guten rundum Blick auf diese „Wraithhöhle" und so konnte er auch einen zweiten Eingang in diesen Raum, versteckt hinter einer Membran, erkennen. Dort also musste der Wraith hergekommen sein, als er sie an diesem Ort überraschend attackiert hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Teyla gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Wie geht es Lorne und Beaver?", fragte er sie. Über Ronons Befinden hatte er sich selbst ein Bild machen können, als er mit dem Satedaner gesprochen hatte.

„Major Lorne hat ein paar gebrochene Rippen und so wie es aussieht eine Gehirnerschütterung. Sergeant Beavers Arm ist ausgekugelt und an einer Stelle gebrochen." Hier betrachtete Teyla ihn etwas eingehender und reichte ihm eine Wasserflasche, die er dankbar annahm, fühlte sich seine Kehle doch staubtrocken an.

„Sie sind nicht die einzigen, die Dr. Beckett sehen sollte", fügte Teyla schließlich ihren Worten hinzu. „Wie geht es Ihnen, John?"

Ihr die Flasche zurück reichend antwortete er. „Mir geht es gut."

Teylas Blick sagte ihm eindeutig, was sie von dieser Aussage hielt. „Ehrlich, es ist nichts ernstes, keine Knochenbrüche, innere Blutungen oder ähnliches."

Nein, er wurde nur von gewaltigen Kopfschmerzen geplagt, die nicht abklingen wollten. Hinzu kam ein mit Würgemalen gezeichneter Hals, eine Vielzahl an Blutergüssen und viele kleinere Schnittverletzungen, hauptsächlich im Gesicht und an den Armen, die zwar unschön anzusehen waren, aber nichts lebensbedrohliches an sich hatten.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Teyla? Haben die Dorfbewohner Sie gut behandelt?"

„Sie waren überaus freundlich zu mir. Allerdings waren sie etwas zu..."

„Aufdringlich mit ihrer Verehrung?", füllte John ihre Pause, in der sie nach einer Formulierung suchte.

„Etwas zu sehr auf ihre feste Meinung fixiert, so dass sie meinen Worten keinerlei Beachtung schenkten."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, in dem sie wohl beide an die verdrehten Dorfbewohner dachten.

„Ronon sollte sich nach dem Ausgang umsehen, der hier in der Nähe sein soll. Sobald Rodney mit seiner Untersuchung des Labors fertig ist, verschwinden wir von hier."

Als er aufstehen wollte, hielt ihn Teyla davon ab. „Ich sage es ihm. Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus. Es wird noch ein weiter Weg bis zu den Jumpern."

Die Wahrheit in ihren Worten konnte John nicht leugnen und daher folgte er ihrem Vorschlag.

Etwas später sah John es an der Zeit, dass McKay genug Spielraum bekommen hatte um sich auszutoben und machte sich auf den Weg, um nach diesem zu sehen. Tatsächlich fand er Rodney mitten in das Innenleben einer Konsole vertieft, an die er sein Equipment angeschlossen hatte. Sergeant Grafton stand nicht weit entfernt.

„Und, was haben die Wraith herausgefunden?"

Er musste McKay aus seiner Arbeit geschreckt haben, denn als Antwort wehten ihm ein dumpfer Laut und ein paar unschöne Flüche entgegen.

„Müssen Sie sich so anschleichen?"

Doch anstatt John die Gelegenheit einer Antwort zu geben, hob er seine Hand. „Wissen Sie was, vergessen Sie's, antworten Sie nicht darauf."

Sich aufrappelnd löste er seinen Computer von der Konsole. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wozu dieses Labor war oder was hier einmal an Daten gespeichert wurde. Was ich allerdings sagen kann ist, dass diese Wraithranken weitaus tiefer reichen, als nur bis an die Oberfläche. Viele dieser Leitungen", dabei zeigte er auf die nächstbeste, die dicht neben seinem Kopf hing und leicht hin und her schwang, „dienen zur Energieversorgung, ausgehend von einem eigenen Generator. Andere haben sich förmlich in die bestehende Technologie ‚hineingefressen' und damit ein einziges Gewirr an Daten verursacht, das aus Kauderwelsch, Wraith und Zahlen besteht. Als der Wraith sagte, dass es ein langwieriger Prozess wäre um an etwas Brauchbares heranzukommen, dann hat er damit nicht übertrieben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man soviel Geduld mitbringen kann, um aus diesem Wust irgendetwas heraus zu holen."

„Also können wir nicht herausfinden, was an Informationen in die Hände der Wraith gefallen ist?"

„Nein, Colonel. Selbst mit der richtigen Ausstattung und einem ganzen Team an Wissenschaftlern könnte es Wochen oder sogar Monate dauern um an etwas Brauchbares heran zu kommen."

John konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihn wirklich überraschte, war ihnen auf dieser Mission doch noch nichts einfach so in den Schoß gefallen.

„Okay, unter diesen Umständen werden wir zu Plan B übergehen."

Damit machte er sich in Richtung der „Wraithhöhle" auf den Weg, McKay und Grafton hinter sich.

„B wie in _boom_?", fragte McKay in einem Tonfall der sagte, dass er die Antwort kannte.

„Yep, wir starten ein kleines Abschiedsfeuerwerk."

„Das ist die beste Idee des Tages, Sir", ließ Lt. Jarrell verlauten, der Johns letzte Worte gehört hatte, als sie den Raum betreten hatten.

Ronon war inzwischen auch wieder da und gab John mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass er den Ausgang gefunden hatte.

„Ja, aber -"

„Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, an irgendetwas Brauchbares heran zu kommen, McKay. Die Wraith wissen von diesem Ort." Und der Gedanke dieses Labor in die Luft zu jagen brachte John eine ungeheure Genugtuung.

Rodney schwieg daraufhin.

„Aber was ist mit den Dorfbewohnern?", fragte Teyla. „Wenn wir dieses Labor vernichten, haben die Wraith keinen Grund mehr, diesen Planeten zu verschonen. Sie wären ihnen wieder ausgeliefert."

„Ich bitte Sie! Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich breitwillig den Wraith opfern, weil die Vorfahren es ihnen gesagt haben!", warf McKay sarkastisch ein.

Diese Aussage brachte ihm einen stechenden Blick von John ein. „Wir können nicht zulassen, dass die Wraith noch länger Zugang zu diesem Labor haben. Das Risiko für uns und andere ist zu groß."

Und wer wusste schon, vielleicht hatte der Wraith auch nur angegeben als er gesagt hatte, dass auch andere von diesem Ort wussten.

„Diese Felsen bieten Schutz vor Sensoren", dachte McKay laut. „Das gibt ihnen einen guten Rückzugspunkt, sollten die Wraith auftauchen. Und jetzt, da sie diese Höhlen nicht länger für ihr ‚Haustier' benötigen, hält sie auch nichts von solch einer Handlung ab."

John musste Rodney da zustimmen. Sobald sie zurück in Atlantis waren, würde er mit Elizabeth darüber sprechen. Jemand sollte ein erklärendes Gespräch mit diesen Dorfbewohnern führen. Aber das würde bestimmt nicht er sein. Nicht nach dem, was hier vorgefallen war.

„Okay, wie viel C4 haben wir?", widmete sich John wieder ihrem Plan.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass nur Grafton welches hatte, da er neben Ronon der einzige war, der nicht einen Teil oder all seine Ausrüstung an die übermütigen Dorfbewohner verloren hatte. Aber wie McKay ihnen mitteilte, war das durchaus genug, wenn es an den Wraithgenerator befestigt wurde. Alles was nicht zerstört würde, würde unter den einstürzenden Felsen begraben und somit unerreichbar werden.

Der Weg aus den Höhlen war nicht lang und als John die ersten Strahlen der gerade untergehenden Sonne in seinem Gesicht spürte, konnte er nicht anders als einem leisen Lächeln nachzugeben.

„Major, möchten Sie das übernehmen?", fragte John Lorne in sicherer Entfernung der Felsöffnung und hielt ihm die Fernsteuerung für den Zündungsmechanismus hin.

Lorne zögerte nicht lange und mit einem „Mit Vergnügen, Colonel" nahm er diese an sich.

Es war nur der Druck auf einen Schalter, simpel und einfach, aber John wusste, dass die daraus resultierende Reaktion dem Major eine gewisse Genugtuung bringen würde, hatte er doch die Hälfte seines Teams an diesem Ort verloren.

„Alle Mann in Deckung!", erfolgte die Warnung des Majors, als auch schon das typische Geräusch einer Explosion zu ihnen drang.

John hatte recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung, dass es auch ihm eine gewisse Zufriedenheit verschaffte, den Ort in Trümmern zu wissen. Das gleiche Wohlgefallen konnte er in dem Grinsen Major Lornes erkennen, als er auf die letzten niedergehenden Staubschwaden sah.

Es blieb ruhig zwischen ihnen, während sie sich auf dem Weg zu ihren Jumpern machten. Sie waren auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Felsmassivs heraus gekommen, was ihnen, wie sie schon vermutet hatten, einen längeren Fußmarsch einbrachte. John und sein Team bildeten die Spitze ihres kleinen Trupps, Lorne mit Grafton und Beaver, die auf einer improvisierten Trage Lt. Troutman mit sich trugen, die Nachhut.

Als sie so zwischen Felsen und Waldrand in die immer dunkler werdende Dämmerung schritten, konnte John nicht vermeiden, dass er immer mehr seinen Gedanken nachhing.

Ronon musste sein in sich gekehrter Blick aufgefallen sein, denn er sprach ihn unverblümt an. „Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, Sheppard."

Aus seinen Gedanken auffahrend, die sich um die letzten Momente Sergeant Lambricks gedreht hatten, stahl sich ein gequältes Lächeln auf Johns Züge.

„Ich weiß."

Sein Problem lag vielmehr in der Tatsache das, was passiert war, hinter sich zu lassen. Es würde eine Weile an ihm nagten, genau wie die Ereignisse auf M11-853. Er wusste, dass er in den letzten Tagen etwas unnahbar deswegen gewesen war. Aber das war seine Art mit den Dingen fertig zu werden. Und im Endeffekt hatte es noch immer funktioniert.

„Hey, Sheppard", sprach ihn Ronon unvermittelt an und holte ihn damit aus seinen Grübeleien. Er deutete auf eine Lichtung zwischen den Bäumen. „Sehen Sie."

Unter den sich leicht bewegenden großen Blättern stand unauffällig ein Wraithdart.

„Ich bezweifele, dass jemals einer der Bewohner einen Fuß auf diese Seite der Felsen gesetzt hat," kommentierte McKay den Anblick, während sie vor dem Fluggerät zu stehen kamen. „Kein Wunder, dass sie ihr ‚unfreies Haustier' nie beim ausgehen erwischt haben."

„Colonel Sheppard? Major Lorne? Hier ist Lt. Culpepper. Hören Sie mich?"

Erstaunt wandte sich John McKay zu, als er die leise Stimme aus Rodneys Funkgerät schwach bis an sein Ohr wehen hörte.

Das Funkgerät von Rodney fordernd antwortete er. „Hier Sheppard. Bitte sagen Sie mir, das Sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten stecken."

„Nein, Sir. Wir sind hier um nach Ihnen zu sehen und sind ehrlich gesagt froh, endlich etwas von Ihnen zu hören. Brauchen Sie Unterstützung?"

Die Erleichterung die von ihnen allen ausging, war förmlich zu spüren.

„Ich nehme an, Sie sind mit einem Jumper hier und haben sich von den Dorfbewohnern fern gehalten?"

„Ja, Sir. Nachdem Sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatten und wir keinen Kontakt mehr mit Ihnen herstellen konnten, hielten wir es für das beste."

In seiner typischen Art schnippend, forderte McKay nach Aufmerksamkeit. „Sie müssen versucht haben Kontakt aufzunehmen, während wir in der Nähe des Felsmassivs waren, das uns abschirmte. Ich schätze das Timing war schlecht gewählt und immer wenn wir gerade kein Funksignal hatten, versuchte man mit uns Kontakt auf zu nehmen."

Aber das wichtigste war, dass sie jetzt eine Verbindung hatten.

„Wir sind auf der anderen Seite des großen Felsmassivs, unweit eines geparkten Darts."

„Dart wie in Wraithdart, Sir?"

„Keine Sorge, der wird in nächster Zeit bestimmt nicht abheben."

Und während sie auf den Jumper warteten, der diese Mission endlich ein für allemal beenden würde und John tatsächlich zu einem Besuch in der Krankenstation entgegenblickte, wurde er sich bewusst, dass er stets mit dem Schicksal hadern würde, wenn es sich von seiner dunklen Seite so wie heute präsentierte. Aber das war seine Art, das machte ihn aus und ließ ihn alles unternehmen um diejenigen zu beschützen, die unter seinem Kommando standen. Er konnte nicht immer gewinnen. Aber er würde verdammt sein, wenn er nicht alles geben würde, um nicht zu verlieren.

* * *

_The End_

**A/N: **Ich hoffe, dass euch mein kleines Werk gefallen hat und ich euch etwas mitreißen konnte. Und falls es euch gefallen haben sollte, über Feedback - auch zu einem von Heute entfernt liegenden Zeitpunkt - würde ich mich wirklich freuen, denn es ist immer schön, eine Resonanz der Leser zu erhalten! ;)_  
_


End file.
